


Episode 1 — Wahrhaftige Weihnachten

by Juno_Phoenix



Series: Extreme Ghostbusters - Staffel 2 [1]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Comic Book Science, Conflicts between the Teammates, Deutsch | German, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Guest Stars, Hidden Depths, Hidden Talents, Humor, Hurt, Indian mythology - Freeform, Just a Love confession for these Characters, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mythology - Freeform, Pain, Team Bonding, Unresolved Tension, something like that
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno_Phoenix/pseuds/Juno_Phoenix
Summary: Auch wenn der Schnee und die Vorweihnachtszeit eine gewisse Ruhe in die Strassen von New York City gebracht haben, so können sich die jungen Geisterjäger nicht ausruhen.Die neue Bedrohung für die Stadt wird auch eine Bedrohung für das Team. Unausgesprochenee Konflikte werden losgetreten, die schon zu lange vor sich her brodeln. Neue Seiten einzelner Charaktere werden entdeckt, an die zuvor niemand wirklich geglaubt hatte und auch Offenbarungen kommen ans Licht, die die Dynamik des Teams verändern wird.Und dann ist da noch dieser fliegende rote Riese!





	Episode 1 — Wahrhaftige Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> Lange hat's gedauert, doch endlich traue ich mich, meine Geschichten online zu stellen. Ein Start mit einer etwas verspäteten Weihnachtsgeschichte.

_**Montag, 15. Dezember 1997** _

_**New York City, 13 Uhr** _

 

 

„Er wollte eine traditionelle Bestattung! Er wollte im Ganges verstreut werden!“ Aufgeregt warf die junge Inderin die Arme in die Luft.

 

„Ich weiss, doch ich habe nicht das Geld dazu!“

 

„Und warum hast du ihn dann auf dem Sterbebett angelogen, Mutter?“

                            

„Weil ich mir nicht mehr weiterwusste.“, schniefte die indische Frau fortgeschrittenen Alters. „Anjali, du weisst, er war sehr traditionell, wahrheitsliebend und doch war er auch herrisch und fast schon rachsüchtig.“

 

„Mutter... ich weiss. Ich liebe ihn, doch er war-“, die junge Inderin biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

„Psch... Meine Kleine, ich weiss.“ Die Frau nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Auch sie liebte ihren Amar, doch sie wusste um seine dunkle Seite. Doch hier war nur ihre Tochter wichtig. In ihrer Trauer und in dieser liebevollen Umarmung sah sie nicht, wie die Urne mit der Asche des Verstorbenen zu glühen begann. Das Glühen löste sich von der Urne und verweilte kurz davor, bevor es durch das offene Fenster verschwand.

 

Die geheime Kammer, mit dem Schrein und den okkulten Artefakten im Keller des Gebäudes sollte erst im nächsten Jahr gefunden werden.

 

 

*****

 

 

_**Mittwoch, 17. Dezember 1997** _

_**Geisterjägerzentrale, New York City, 8 Uhr** _

 

Pünktlich zur Weihnachtszeit hatte Anfang der Woche in New York der Schneefall eingesetzt. Der Schnee schluckte einen Grossteil der Geräusche, so dass in manchen Stadtteilen sogar Ruhe eingekehrt war. Und nicht nur der Geräuschpegel war minim, auch ektoplastische Ereignisse hielten sich in Grenzen. Keine Geisteraktivitäten, keine Hexenriten und auch keine Dämonenbeschwörungen. Für die Geisterjäger war es eine fast schon zu ruhige Woche.

 

Dementsprechend waren Kylie, Eduardo, Garrett, Roland, Egon und Slimer den Kochkünsten von Janine ausgesetzt, wobei letzterer es sichtlich genoss. Janine hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt ein Weihnachtsfestessen à la Amélie Lavie, der Zwei-Sterneköchin der Ostküste herzurichten. Es gab deswegen reichlich exotisches und experimentelles Essen zum Probieren.

 

Es war das erste Weihnachtsessen seit der Wiedereröffnung des Feuerwehrhauses, daher wollte Janine es zu etwas Besonderen machen. Zwar nahmen die alten Herren, wie sie von den Zeitungen genannt wurden, nicht daran teil, doch für die Jüdin war es schöner mit den Jugendlichen selber zu feiern. Sie waren die nächste Generation, arbeiteten hart und dafür sollten sie auch belohnt werden.

 

Nicht das sie mit den Jungs gerne gefeiert hätte, doch sie hatten mittlerweile alle selber eine Familie und anderweitige Verpflichtungen. Und nach der Wiedervereinigung ging es zunächst rauf und runter. Die fünf ehemaligen Geisterjäger hatten sich viel zu sagen. Vor allem Peter und Egon hatten ihre Stimmen öfters erhoben. Dazu kam wieder das Thema auf, doch dort weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Daraufhin sind die jugendlichen Geisterjäger einmal mehr geräuschvoll aus dem Feuerwehrhaus verschwunden. Zum Schluss waren sich die alten Herren doch noch einig geworden. Sollte Not am Mann sein, wären sie sofort da.

 

Deswegen hatten sie sich auch darauf geeinigt, sich erst im nächsten Jahr wieder zu treffen und Weihnachten mit den eigenen Familien zu feiern.

 

Die vier Jugendlichen konnten sich recht früh von der Aufgabe der Vorkoster befreien und dabei auf ihr Studium hinweisen. Was bei Roland und Kylie auch der Fall war. Garrett hatte sich nach unten begeben und warf ein paar Körbe.

Eduardo hatte sich indes, wie er es in letzter Zeit öfters tat, auf das Dach geflüchtet. Auch wenn er Kälte nicht wirklich prickelnd fand, so war er lieber für sich und ertrug sie.

 

Selbst die anderen wunderten sich schon über diese neue Angewohnheit, doch fragten nicht weiter. Sie dachten, er bräuchte etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken, nachdem er Anfangsmonat zum Dekan zitiert wurden war. Er winkte nur ab, wenn seine Kollegen nach den Gründen fragten.

 

Was Egon und Slimer anging, die ertrugen die ganze Kochprozedur mit Bravour, obwohl der Professor mit dem Hausgeist in Sachen Hautfarbe konkurrieren konnte.

 

„Und wie schmeckt es euch?“, fragte Janine neugierig. „Ich hab’ dieses Rezept aus einen der älteren Bücher von Amélie. Sie nennt es selbst humorvoll Hühnerbraten mit Extra. Es ist anscheinend durch einen Unfall in der Küche entstanden, an dem ihr Mann und ihre beiden Söhne Schuld waren. Anscheinend waren die drei alleine in der Küche und...“

 

Egon hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Er wollte es nur noch hinter sich bringen. So sehr er auch Janine liebte, ab und an waren ihre Kochkünste doch die pure Geduldsprobe. Sie konnte kochen, dennoch sollte sie bei den einfachen Dingen bleiben.

 

Er wollte gerade seinen Kommentar abgegeben, als das rettende Telefon läutete. Janine war ausser Reichweite, also nahm Garrett für sie ab. Als Garretts Stimme durch den Lautsprecher ertönte, schloss sich Egon dessen Meinung an, dass es ein Fall die Geisterjäger war.

 

Der Professor erhob sich und meinte nur, dass es wohl was Ernsteres sei, als Janine schon protestieren wollte. Er ging hinüber zum Labor, um einige Notizen mitzunehmen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich Kylie und Roland von ihren Studien erhoben und sie schnell ordentlich zusammenschoben.

 

Gerade wollte Kylie Richtung Dachtreppe rennen, da kam Eduardo schon heruntergerannt.

 

„Garrett kann man gar nicht überhören, egal ob nur ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss offen ist.“, meinte Eduardo nur auf den fragenden Blick der jungen Goth. Kylie musste ihm grinsend rechtgeben. Er sah zum Esstisch und bemerkte, dass nun ein anderes Gericht auf ihm stand, als er zuvor die Gruppe verlassen hatte. Der Student hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Janine, weswegen er sich einen Ruck gab und zumindest die Bratensauce schnell probierte. Eduardo wusste, dass sich Janine viel Mühe gegeben hatte.

„Du hast den Zimt vergessen und nimm Cayennepfeffer.“, kommentierte er das vermeintliche Festmahl. Die beiden Frauen schauten ihn überrascht an, sagten jedoch nichts dazu, immerhin musste die Jüngere zu einem Einsatz und die Ältere wollte im Rezeptbuch nachschlagen, ob sie wirklich etwas vergessen hatte. Denn es war die erste konstruktive Kritik von einem aus der Gruppe überhaupt.

 

 

*****

 

 

„Wohin geht’s?“, wollte Roland wissen, sobald alle im Wagen sassen.

 

„Prana Yoga Center, einundsechzig West, dreiundzwanzigste Strasse, New York, Nähe Madison Square Park.“, gab Garrett kurz die Daten durch. Der Techniker schaltete die Sirene an und gab Gas.

 

„Und worum geht’s?“

 

„Egon?“, Roland, Kylie und Garrett haben gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Chef mit eingestiegen war und nun neben Eduardo sass. Dieser hatte dies mit einem amüsierten Hochziehen der rechten Augenbraue kommentiert.

 

„Ich dachte mir, ihr könntet etwas Hilfe brauchen.“, beantwortete er die umgestellte Frage.

 

„Und mit den Kochkünsten von unserer liebreizenden Sekretärin hat das gar nichts zu tun?“, grinste Eduardo.

 

„Eduardo, du weisst, dass ich dich hören kann?“, fragte Janines leicht verzerrte Stimme durch das CB-Funkgerät spitz. Der Student hatte den Anstand zu erröten. „Woher wusstest du überhaupt das mit dem Zimt und den Cayennepfeffer?“

 

„Meine Mutter hat selbst mal einige Zeit an dem Rezept verbracht und ich musste damals als Opfer herhalten, daher.“, kam die schlichte Antwort.

 

„Da wird das nun geklärt haben, können wir uns nun auf die wesentlichen Dinge konzentrieren?“

 

„Garrett dein Taktgefühl ist mal wieder unübertrefflich.“, merkte Kylie an.

 

„Kinder lasst das!“, griff Roland in die Situation ein und wurde mit tödlichen Blicken von den _Kindern_ bestraft. Roland fühlte sich oft an zu Hause erinnert, immerhin war der älteste von fünf Geschwistern.

 

„Also nochmals von Anfang an, worum geht’s Garrett?“, fragte Egon nochmals, damit sie endlich auf den Punkt kommen konnten. Nicht dass sie keine Zeit gehabt hätten, bei der aktuellen Verkehrslage brauchten sie gute fünfzehn Minuten für die Fahrt.

 

„Im Prana Yoga Center ist ein Wesen mit glühenden Augen aufgetaucht und hat sich an den Kunden vergriffen.“

 

„Vergriffen?“ Eduardo blickte Garrett skeptisch an.

 

„Es hat sich sie anscheinend geschnappt, ihnen die Energie abgesaugt und sie dann einfach liegen gelassen.“, schloss Garrett, das ihm geschilderte ab.

 

„Klingt nach einer Klasse Sechs oder Sieben Erscheinung.“, schlussfolgerte Egon.

 

„Kann gut sein. Schauen wir mal nach, was wir sonst noch herausfinden.“, pflichtete Roland ihm bei.

 

Zehn Minuten später kamen die Geisterjäger am Ort des Geschehens an. Einige Schaulustige hatten sich um das sechsstöckige Gebäude getummelt, so dass Roland nicht direkt davor parken konnte. Wenigstens machten die Leute Platz als sie die Geisterjäger antraben sahen.

 

Im obersten Stockwerk wurden sie von der Tochter des Eigentümers des Yoga Center Indira Sharma begrüsst. Sie war eine junge Frau Anfang Zwanzig mit hüftlangen schwarzen glatten Haaren in einer schwarze Saroulhose einem lilafarbenen Oberteil.

 

Die meisten der Schüler hatten sich schon wieder gefangen und waren gegangen. Ein paar waren geblieben und halfen beim Aufräumen, da das unbekannte Wesen doch ein grosses Chaos hinterlassen hatte.

 

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten!“, meinte die Inderin ganz aufgeregt. Sie war von sportlicher Statur und auch anscheinend eine Kursleiterin.

 

„Wenn es irgendwo in der Stadt irgendwelche Geisterprobleme gibt, sind wir sofort da und geben alles, sogar zur Weihnachtszeit!“ Garrett war vollkommen hingerissen von der jungen Frau.

 

„Ja klar. Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir gerade viel zu tun.“, flüsterte Eduardo Kylie zu, als Antwort spürte er ihren Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen.

 

„Was mein Kollege meint, wir helfen wo wir können.“, griff Roland ein, bevor Garrett mal wieder über das Ziel hinausschoss. „Könnten Sie uns genau schildern was passiert ist?“

 

„Es ist mehr oder weniger so gewesen, wie meine Tochter es zuvor geschildert hatte.“, ergriff ein Mittvierziger nun das Wort. Er stellte sich als Vikram Sharma vor, Eigentümer und Guru des Yoga Center. Der Mann trat neben seine Tochter und gab eine resolute Erscheinung ab. Seine kurzen schwarzen Haare hatten eine weissgraue Strähne, welche sich an der linken Schläfe befand. Er trug ein traditionelles türkisfarbenes Hemd, dazu ebenfalls eine schwarze leichte Saroulhose.

 

„Dieser Asura ist hier einfach aufgetaucht, hat seine Mächte spielen lassen und die Menschen gegeneinander aufgehetzt! Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, hat er ihnen einen Teil ihres Pranas geraubt! Und ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein Asura war. Für einen Butha war er zu mächtig.“

 

„Asura, Prana, Butta? Und jetzt bitte nochmals auf Englisch.“ Garret ging das zu schnell, was Mister Sharma von sich gab.

 

„Im Hinduismus bezeichnet ein Asura einen Dämon und Butha ein böses Geistwesen.“, erklärte Egon, der seine Messungen abgeschlossen hatte, nun Garrett und Roland. „Die Asura sind die Gegenspieler der Devas insbesondere der Suras.“

 

„Und was sind nun Devas und Suras?“, fragte Kylie, die Egon soweit folgen konnte.

 

„Devas sind die Gott dienende Götter, auch die Strahlenden oder die Himmlischen genannt.“, erläuterte Eduardo nun weiter, den Rücken der Gruppe zugeneigt. Er hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, so sah er auch nicht ihre verdutzten Blicke.

 

„Sie befinden sich auf einer höheren Ebene als wir Menschen, können als Götter, Halbgötter oder überirdische Wesen verstanden werden. Sie durchlaufen jedoch auch die Erfahrungen der Wiedergeburt. Bekannte Formen sind Maruts und Yakshas. Devas an sich sind ein eher jüngeres Göttergeschlecht und an ihrer Spitze sitzt der höchste vedische Gott Indra.“

 

Eduardo suchte immer noch den Himmel ab, doch er fand nichts. Entnervt fuhr er sich durch die Haare und erzählte weiter. Er realisierte kaum, was er da erklärte.

 

„Suras entspringen dem Prajapati, wie die Asuras. Im Gegenzug zu den Asuras legten sie die Lüge ab, welche die Wahrheit ablegten. Dadurch wurden die Asuras immer mehr zu den personifizierten Dämonen und im Endeffekt von den Suras mit Vishnus Hilfe besiegt.“

 

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Eduardo zu dem Bilderrahmen im Eingangsbereich zu. Es waren goldene Worte in Hindi auf schwarzen Grund. Irgendwie faszinierte ihn dieses Bild von Anfang an und weiter Löcher in die Decke zu starren brachte auch nichts.

 

„Sie wissen gut Bescheid, mein junger Freund.“, meinte Vikram Sharma mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Selten traf er Menschen in diesem Alter und in diesem Land, die überhaupt etwas von seiner Kultur wussten und es beeindruckte ihn auch etwas, das Eduardo wirklich genau wusste, was er sagte. Er hätte es selber nicht besser beschreiben könne.

 

Der Student bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er von allen angestarrt wurde. „Der Asura steht hinter mir.“

 

„Nein.“, beruhigte Kylie ihn und starrte ihn weiterhin ungläubig an. „Woher weisst du das alles?“ Schliesslich glänzte Eduardo eher weniger mit dem Wissen über andere Kulturen.

 

„Ich hab nen Kurs über östliche Kulturen besucht.“, erklärte er zügig. Der Guru schaute ihn nur amüsiert an und seine Augen funkelten. Eduardo ignorierte den Blick. Er wusste selber nicht mal, warum er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, als Kylie auf Egons Erklärung hin nachgefragt hatte.

 

„Aha.“

 

„Hab’ den Kurs letztes Jahr besucht.“ Er hoffte, es klang plausibel.

 

„Schön, dass unser Eddie auch mal als Einstein glänzen konnte, doch was ist nun Prana und warum ist dieser Asura hier aufgetaucht?“, fragte Garrett, der sich die Seitenhiebe gegen den Hispano nicht verkneifen konnte. Nur Indira bemerkte den genervten Blick seitens Eduardos. Sie war fasziniert von der Gruppendynamik.

 

„Prana ist der Begriff für Lebensenergie oder Lebenskraft im Hinduismus. Im alten China wird es als Qi bezeichnet, in Japan Ki und in Korea Gi.“, führte nun der Eigentümer die Erklärung fort. „Und was der Asura hier wollte, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“

 

„Er wollte sich ganz offensichtlich von der Lebensenergie ernähren, um sich zu stärken.“, meinte Kylie.

 

„Haben Sie irgendetwas Spezielles gemacht? Irgendetwas was eher ungewöhnlich war? Oder ist Ihnen sonst etwas aufgefallen?“ Egon wusste, es musste für so etwas einen Auslöser gegeben haben und der musste gefunden werden, wenn sie gegen diesen Dämon angehen wollten.

 

Indira ging gedanklich nochmals den Kursablauf durch, doch da war nichts. Sie hatten den Tag so durchgeführt wie sonst auch. Daraufhin bat Roland sie doch den Tagesablauf aufzuzeigen.

Sie begann zusammen mit ihrem Vater ihre eigenen Yogaübungen, dann die Meditationen. Um neun Uhr kamen dann auch schon die ersten Schüler. Sie zählten die durchgeführten Kurse auf.

„Und zu Letzt hatten wir einen Kurs im Raja-Yoga, in dem ich erstmals alles genau erklärt habe. Ich war gerade bei Brahmacharya angelangt, da stritten die Kursteilnehmer schon miteinander und kurz darauf erschien schon dieser Dämon. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich sowas erkläre.“

 

„Also können wir erst mal davon ausgehen, dass dieser Asura nicht hier beschworen wurde.“, schloss Egon daraus.

 

„Das will ich doch meinen!“

 

„Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen Mister Sharma, doch wir müssen alle Eventualitäten nachgehen.“, beruhigte der Professor den Guru.

 

„Und jetzt? Wie können wir uns vor weiteren Angriffen schützen?“ Indira wollte mit den Kursen weitermachen, da sie schon zwei absagen musste.

 

„Momentan? Gar nicht, rufen Sie uns einfach, sobald er wiederauftaucht.“, antwortet Egon der jungen Frau ehrlich. Sie konnten jetzt im Moment nichts für sie tun, da sie erst mal rausfinden mussten, woher dieser Asura kam und wie er zu bekämpfen war.

 

Der Guru und seine Tochter nickten verständnisvoll, meinten sie würden die Augen offen behalten und sich sofort melden. Daraufhin verabschiedeten sich die Geisterjäger und bevor Garrett Indira nach einer Verabredung oder sonstigem fragen konnte, wurde er schon von Eduardo und Kylie aus dem Yoga Center gestossen.

Egon jedoch blieb kurz zurück, um Mister Sharma nach seiner Unterstützung in Sachen indischer Mythologie zu fragen, da dieses Gebiet effektiv nicht seine Stärke war.

 

„Wieso fragen Sie mich? Sie haben doch einen begabten jungen Mann, der ein reichliches Wissen mit sich trägt.“ Vikram Sharma war leicht verwirrt.

 

„Sie meinen Eduardo?“ Natürlich hatte Egon mitbekommen wie ausführlich sein Student die Fragen von Kylie beantwortet hatte. Er war sehr verwundert gewesen und gerade eben musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass er Eduardo eigentlich auch nicht mehr zutraute.

Natürlich war er nicht umsonst auf dem College, doch ihm war schon öfters der Gedanke gekommen, dass Eduardo vielleicht doch den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Und jetzt wo er zum Dekan gerufen worden war, fühlte Egon sich selbst in diesen Gedanken bestätigt worden.

 

„Meiner Meinung nach haben Sie einen Experten für unsere Mythologie, doch wenn Sie doch jemanden brauchen, so wird meine Tochter Ihnen gerne zur Seite stehen.“ Der Guru gab sich diplomatisch und holte Egon aus seinen Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht. Er bedankte sich und nahm den Fahrstuhl nach unten.

 

Als er beim Ecto-1 ankam, bemerkte er die gedrückte Stimmung, dazu war Eduardo nicht zu sehen.

 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Professor daher direkt.

 

„Unser Eddie ist wohl etwas empfindlich.“, meinte Garrett mit amüsierten Unterton.

 

„Was ist passiert?“ Das gefiel Egon ganz und gar nicht.

 

Kylie erklärte ihm, das Garrett Eduardo auf sehr unverblümte Art und Weise damit aufgezogen hatte, für Hispano mal nicht den Übersetzter zu mimen. Eduardo war anscheinend deswegen der Kragen geplatzt, denn er hatte sein Proton Pack auf den Rücksitz des Ecto-1 geschmissen und die Tür zugeknallt. Darauf hatte er nur gemeint, dass er zum Feuerwehrhaus laufen würde.

 

„Garrett das war wirklich unnötig.“ Ab und zu kam sich Egon wie im Kindergarten vor. „Gut, wir können jetzt nichts machen, also fahren wir zurück und beraten dann, was zu tun ist. Wenn Eduardo dazu stösst, werden wir ihn darüber informieren, was wir rausgefunden haben. Vielleicht kann er uns noch ein paar Informationen zusätzlich liefern.“

 

„Dann denkst du, dass es kein glücklicher Schuss ins Blaue von ihm war?“, fragte Garrett vorsichtig. Er hatte den kühlen Ton Egons sehr wohl bemerkt.

 

„Nein, ich denke, Eduardo besitzt ein bestimmtes Wissen, was indische Mythologien angeht.“ Egon gab dem Guru in gewisser Hinsicht Recht. Eduardo hatte ein Wissen, was sie ihnen wirklich von Nutzen sein konnte. „Auf jeden Fall werden wir warten müssen, bis er wieder im Feuerwehrhaus ist. Das könnte eine gute halbe Stunde dauern.“

 

Der Professor wollte seinem Studenten die Zeit geben, die er brauchte, um sich abzukühlen, da er ihn doch verstand. Er hatte sich eh gewundert, dass sich diese Situation nicht vorher ergeben hatte.

 

„Also Kinder, ab nach Hause.“

 

 

*****

 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die Geisterjäger so gut wie gar nichts herausgefunden, nachdem sie gerade mal, dank eines Unfalles auf der dreiundzwanzigsten Strasse, zehn Minuten für die Recherche hatten.

Die Messwerte bestätigten eine Klasse Sieben Erscheinung. Sie hatten keine Anhaltspunkte gefunden welcher Asura es gewesen sein könnte, noch wie man ihn heraufbeschwor beziehungsweise wie er nach New York gelangt war.

 

Sie hatten den vedischen Gott, den Eduardo zuvor erwähnte nachgeschlagen und herausgefunden, dass der Gott selbst meist mit seinem Reittier, dem himmlischen weissen Reiseelefanten gezeigt wurde, eine rote oder goldene Haut hatte und im heutigen Hinduismus nur noch wenig an Bedeutung zu besitzen schien.

 

„Das hilft uns alles nicht wirklich weiter.“, meinte Roland entmutigt. Der Hinduismus war einfach zu gross, um nur einen einzigen Asura zu finden.

 

„Ich muss dir leider zustimmen. Es ist schwer etwas Konkretes zu finden. Ich hoffe-“, weiter kam der blonde Professor nicht, da in dem Moment die Eingangstür aufging. Wie erwartet war es Eduardo.

 

Der junge Mann ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke und ging direkt an seinen Spint. Er holte sich einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover raus, den er dort für Notfälle deponiert hatte, vor allem nach der Sache mit Hrasvelg. Wieso war er auch mit der Stoffjacke losgelaufen? Oben angekommen, setzte er sich zu Kylie und schnappte sich ein Buch.

 

„Der verlorene Junge ist aus dem Nimmerland zurückgekehrt.“, murmelte Garrett laut genug, dass es Eduardo hören konnte. Dieser reagierte jedoch anders als erwartet. Er blätterte ruhig im Buch weiter.

„Garrett, noch ein falsches Wort und du wirst es bereuen.“, meinte Eduardo ruhig und sah nicht mal Garrett an. Er blätterte ein paar Seiten im Buch um und schien gefunden haben, was er gesucht hatte.

 

„Och komm schon Eddie, du bist einfach nur abgehauen, weil du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen kannst.“, verteidigte sich der Rollstuhlfahrer. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, wieso auch?

 

Wieder reagierte Eduardo nicht wirklich, er atmete nur tief ein. Die restlichen Anwesenden verfolgten gespannt, den Konflikt der beiden. Egon hatte zuvor mit den anderen besprochen, sich nicht einzumischen, das war etwas was die beiden selber klären mussten.

 

„Wow, ich sehe, wie es bereuen werde.“, Garrett war hoch amüsiert über die leere Drohung, die Eduardo zuvor gemacht hatte. Auch wenn er ihn mochte, sein Kollege war doch eher ein Feigling anstatt ein grosser Held. Diese Sache damals mit Tempus kratzte immer noch an seinem Ego.

 

Erst jetzt schaute er Eduardo an. Garrett schluckte schwer und sein Hochmut erstarb. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte dieser Blick ihn zuerst malträtiert, jedoch am Leben gelassen, dann bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet und zu guter Letzt den Kanalratten zum Frass vorgeworfen.

 

„Mord hat sich in einer Polizistenfamilie noch nie wirklich gut gemacht und auf noch mehr Ärger mit Carlos habe ich keinen Bock.“ Die kalte Stimme Eduardos spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Garrett öffnete seinen Mund, doch ihm viel nichts ein, was er hätte sagen können. Er war viel zu überrascht, denn mit einer Morddrohung hatte er nicht gerechnet.

 

Selbst die anderen blickte Eduardo etwas ungläubig an. Janine war die Erste die sich räusperte. „Ich würde sagen eins zu null für Eduardo.“ Sie war froh, dass das erst mal erledigt war. „Heisse Schokolade?“

 

Eduardo wusste, sie meinte ihn, da er eine Schwäche für dieses Getränk hatte. „Ja gerne.“

 

„Also, was hab’ ich verpasst?“

 

„Ganz ehrlich? Nichts.“, gestand Roland. Er war froh, dass dieser Disput vorbei war und innerlich genoss er es, dass Garrett mal einstecken musste. Ab und an nervte ihn seine aggressive und leicht überhebliche Art.

 

„Das heisst?“

 

„Nichts Relevantes zumindest.“, erklärte Kylie die Aussage von Roland. „Wir können nicht feststellen welcher Asura es ist. Alles was bisher haben, dreht sich um Indra. Wie er aussieht, dass er im modernen Hinduismus von Vishnu abgelöst wurde und dass er einen weissen Reiseelefanten besass.“ Sie wirkte enttäuscht nicht mehr herausgefunden zu haben.

 

„Kannst du uns mit deinem Wissen vielleicht weiterhelfen?“, fragte nun Egon ganz direkt. Er wollte Eduardo eine Chance geben sich zu beweisen. Nicht nur sich gegenüber, sondern auch dem Team, damit er ihnen zeigen konnte, was er konnte und vielleicht verbarg. Während der Rückfahrt, hatte er sich so seine Gedanken gemacht.

 

„Sicher?“ Eduardo wollte sich überzeugen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte und ob es Egon auch ernst meinte. Der Angesprochene nickte nur. Eduardo war auf dem Rückweg klargeworden, dass er sich verplappert hatte und zurückrudern konnte er auch nicht mehr.

 

„Das Problem an sich ist, das Asura im eigentlichen Sinne auch gute Menschen sein können. Der Begriff selbst beschreibt keine äusserliche Erscheinung, sondern eher die innere Einstellung, daher können sie auch als sehr lichtvolle Wesen wahrgenommen werden. Dazu solltet ihr mal das Wort Asura selber betrachten.“

 

Eduardo nahm den Becher mit der heissen Schokolade dankend von Janine entgegen. Ihm war immer noch etwas kalt, doch langsam ging es. Wieder ignorierte er die Blicke der anderen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er von sich selbst eine ganz andere Seite zeigte, die er nur selten offenbarte.

Die Übrigen taten wie ihnen geheissen und betrachteten es genauer, doch sie sahen nichts. Egon selbst hielt sich bewusst zurück, er wollte erst mal den stillen Beobachter mimen. Als Eduardo das bemerkte, nahm er den Block und schrieb das Wort auf, machte jedoch zwischen dem A und dem S einen Punkt.

 

Kylie bemerkte es als Erste. „In Asura steckt das Wort ‚Sura‘ selber.“

 

„Und das bedeutet nun?“, fragte Garrett, der doch zugeben musste, dass Eduardo wirklich wusste, was er da sagte.

 

„Das A ist einfach nur eine Verneinung beziehungsweise eine Bezeichnung, die das Gegenteil ausdrückt. Asura und Sura entsprangen nicht nur der gleichen Quelle, sie sind vom Wesen her dieselben. Wie vorhin gesagt, können sie auch lichtvolle Wesen sein, das heisst teilweise gottesgleich. Demnach darf man sie sich auch nicht als hässliche Höllenwesen oder unseren sonstigen Begegnungen vorstellen. Sie haben sich, wie der Begriff erklärt, gegen das Licht Gottes entschieden. Sie können teilweise sogar wirklich vieles ‚gutes‘ Tun, jedoch nicht im Sinne Gottes. Sie lehnen es kategorisch ab Vishnu zu Verehren und reduzieren sich auf ihren leiblichen Körper.“

 

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck, während ihm die anderen gespannt zuhörten. Egon lächelte in sich hinein. Langsam verstand er, was Vikram Sharma meinte.

 

„Wirklich mächtige Asura haben mehrmals versucht die Welt der Devas oder Suras einzunehmen und so die Regeln des Dharma, die gesetzhafte geregelte Religion, zu zerstören. So wollten sie ein Chaos verursachen oder beziehungsweise Vishnu selbst zu stürzen. Und dadurch, dass sich diese Asuras ebenfalls in der feinstofflichen Welt wie die Devas und Suras bewegen, können sie durch die Kraft der Gedanken ihr Aussehen beeinflussen.“

 

Eduardo nahm einen letzten Schluck aus dem Becher und erhob sich. Mittlerweile war ihm wieder warm und er entledigte sich des Pullovers.

 

„Also schlicht gesagt, wir können nicht wirklich sagen woher der Asura kommt und wie er aussieht.“, fasste Roland alles ganz grob zusammen.

 

„Genau, wir müssen herausfinden, was er genau will, weswegen er überhaupt hier ist und es dann gegen ihn verwenden oder austricksen. Sowie Vishnu einst Hiranyakashipu, den Dämonenkönig.“, berichtete Eduardo.

 

„Hira-was?“

 

„Schlag es in der Bhagavad Gita nach Garrett, eine Art spiritueller Lebensführer.“, meinte Eduardo nur.

 

„Und wie finden wir das raus?“, fragte nun auch Kylie.

 

„Ehrlich gesagt, abwarten und beim nächsten Erscheinen des Asura nach Gemeinsamkeiten zum Vorfall im Yoga Center finden.“ Eduardo war selbst nicht glücklich darüber, doch mehr konnten sie gerade nicht machen.

 

„Da hat uns dein Wissen ja nicht wirklich viel gebracht.“, sagte Garrett spitzer als er es eigentlich klingen lassen wollte.

 

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen.“, griff Kylie ein, bevor Eduardo auch nur etwas erwidern konnte. „Immerhin wissen wir nun, dass wir es mit einem Gestaltwandler zu tun haben. Dass es sich dabei sehr wohl um einen gewöhnlichen Menschen handeln könnte, den wir dann vorrangig bekehren oder befreien müssen.“

 

„Dazu wissen wir auch, dass sich dieser Asura momentan erst mal nur der Lebensenergie der Menschen ernährt, sie aber nicht tötet und noch keine Ambitionen gezeigt hat, die Welt zu vernichten.“ Egon wusste, dass Garrett es sich nicht auf beruhen lassen konnte. Er machte aus allen einen Wettstreit.

 

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie es dieser Asura geschafft hat, die Menschen gegeneinander aufzuhetzen?“ Janine fragte sich das schon die ganze Zeit, doch dadurch sie sich etwas Sorgen um Eduardo gemacht hatte, hatte sie es erst mal nach hinten gestellt.

 

„Ähm...“ Erst jetzt fiel Egon auf, dass sie das wirklich vergessen hatten. Wie unprofessionell von ihnen. Kurzerhand beschloss er im Center anzurufen und nachzufragen.

 

Die Jugendlichen räumten die Bücher erst mal weg, wobei Eduardo ein Buch für sich behielt. Janine brachte den anderen nochmals was zu Trinken und gesellte sich zu ihnen, auch wenn die Stille doch etwas erdrückend war. Kylie liess unterdessen eine Frage einfach nicht los.

 

„Mal ehrlich Eduardo, woher weisst du das alles?“, sie sah ihn direkt an. Die anderen blickten zwischen den beiden hin und her. Kylie hoffte, Eduardo würde jetzt nicht dichtmachen. „Nur durch einen Kurs lernt man das doch nicht alles.“

 

„Einen gewissen Teil schon.“ Er hatte kurz überlegt überhaupt nicht auf die Frage einzugehen und auszuweichen. Ab und an wusste er nicht, wie er mit seinen Kollegen umgehen sollte. Natürlich war er selbst schuld daran, wie sie ihn sahen, doch trotzdem war es entnervend.

Vielleicht entschied Eduardo sich deshalb dazu, ehrlich zu sein, einfach um seine Ruhe zubekommen und sie einfach mal zu überraschen. So wie vorhin bei Garrett. Es hatte Spass gemacht, ihn mal sprachlos zu sehen.

Ein anderer Beweggrund war auch, dass sie ihm zugehört hatten, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Und den Kurs hatte er letztes Jahr wirklich besucht. „Doch letztes Jahr ist ein Teil meiner Verwandtschaft nach Indien ausgewandert und ich wollte etwas über dieses Land lernen und die Erschaffungsgeschichte, wie Götter, Asura und so fand ich interessant.“

 

Seine Kollegen schauten in etwas verblüfft an. Eduardo war eher bekannt für seine Bequemlichkeit, als für etwas Anderes.

 

„Du hast Verwandtschaft in Indien?“, war das Einzige was Kylie erst mal darauf kommentierte. Eduardo nickte nur und war froh, dass das Thema vorerst beendet war. Kylie würde bestimmt nochmals nachfragen, dafür war sie einfach zu wissbegierig. Im selben Augenblick kam Egon zurück.

 

„Mister Sharma kann uns keine direkte Auskunft geben, doch Miss Sharma hat sich bereit erklärt mit uns ein paar ihrer Schüler zu besuchen.“, erklärte Egon die Situation. „Ich habe mit Mister Sharma abgemacht, dass ihr seine Tochter gleich abholt und zu ihren Schülern begleitet.“

 

 

*****

 

 

Kurze Zeit später sassen die vier Jugendlichen im Ecto-1 und holten Indira Sharma ab. Sie wartete am Center und stieg direkt ein.

 

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie so kurzfristig Zeit hatten Miss Sharma.“, begrüsste sie Roland.

 

„Keine Ursache, ich helfe doch gerne.“, lächelte sie freundlich. „Und nennt mich Indira, ich bin kaum älter als ihr.“

 

„Freut mich Indira, ich bin Kylie.“ Die Geisterjägerin übernahm gleich das Vorstellen selber. „Das ist unser Techniker Roland. Neben dir sitzt Eduardo und der Hitzkopf ist Garrett“

 

„Was heisst hier Hitzkopf?“, maulte der Hitzkopf. Garrett war etwas beleidigt über die Aussage.

 

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, grinste Eduardo schelmisch. Die junge Inderin konnte nicht anders als zu kichern.

 

„Wo Kylie recht hat“, stimmte Roland zu.

 

„Ey Leute, habt ihr euch gegen mich verbündet oder was?“ Die drei Geisterjäger grinsten nur noch und fuhren los, nachdem Indira ihnen die drei Adressen gegeben hatte.

 

Zuerst fuhren sie zu einer Hausfrau mit zwei Kindern, die zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin zu dem Kurs gegangen war.

Sie erzählten ihnen, dass die beste Freundin plötzlich anfing, ihr zu sagen, dass sie es nicht verstand, warum sie überhaupt nur Hausfrau war. Sie hätte so viel mehr aus sich machen können und war nur noch für die beiden Kinder da. Auch hatte ihr die beste Freundin unverblümt erzählt, dass sie ab und an von den beiden Kindern sehr genervt war und deshalb ein paar Treffen abgesagt hatte.

Auf Grund von dessen hatten die beiden einen regelrechten Streit, der doch sehr hitzig wurde. Kurz darauf war dieses Wesen aufgetaucht und hatte sie in ein Licht gehüllt. Die beiden fühlten sich auf einmal so müde und schwach, dass sie beinahe zusammengebrochen waren. Die beste Freundin war das ganz schnell aus Schamgefühl verschwunden und ruhte sich nun bei sich zu Hause aus.

 

Als nächstes fuhren sie zur Columbia Universität und trafen dort einen Schriftsteller, der mit seiner Verlobten zu dem Kurs gegangen war. Er empfing sie in seinem Büro, da er dort zwei Kurse gab.

Dem Paar beiden erging es ähnlich, wie der Hausfrau und deren Freundin. Aus dem nichts heraus hatte sich seine Verlobte über seinen Bruder, den perversen Nichtsnutz und seiner hysterischen Mutter ausgelassen. Auch bei ihnen entstand eine hitzige Debatte und sie waren beinahe zusammengebrochen. Seine Verlobte war mittlerweile auf Arbeit, um sich abzulenken, doch soweit ging es ihr gut.

 

Zu fünft sassen sie im Ecto-1 und wollten gerade zu einem Anwalt fahren, der mit seinem Lebensgefährten dort war, als sich Egon über das Funkgerät meldete.

 

„Es gibt einen neuen Vorfall in der Columbia Universität. In der W & J Warren Hall in der 1125 Amsterdam Avenue zwischen der hundertfünfzehnten und hundertsechzehnten Strasse.“

 

„Das ist doch nur einen Block weiter.“, stellte Indira überrascht fest.

 

„Sie hat recht. Los Roland, gib Gas!“ Kylie wollte sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen.

 

Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie zur Adresse und wurden von hysterischen Studenten begrüsst. „Hilfe! Ein Monster!“, schrie einer von ihnen.

 

Eduardo packte sich ihn. „Wo und wie sah es aus?“

 

„Im Vorlesungsraum 304. Es hatte glühende Augen!“

 

„Leute, ich glaube, wir haben unseren Asura.“, schlussfolgerte Kylie und rannte los.

 

„Indira, bleib lieber hier. Das könnte gefährlich werden.“

 

„Danke Garrett, doch ich komme mit.“ Indira folgte Kylie, die einen Dozenten nach dem Weg fragte.

 

„Bleib einfach in Deckung.“, riet Eduardo ihr. Sie nickte ihm zu.

 

„Hier geht’s lang.“, erklärte die Goth.

„Immer den Schreien nach.“ Garrett fuhr die Rollbahn hoch und folgte den anderen. Immer weniger Studenten und Dozenten kamen ihnen entgegen, je näher sie sich dem Vorleseraum näherten.

 

„Ausschwankungen der Klasse Sieben auf dem PKE-Meter.“, bestätigte Roland die Vermutung aller, als sie vor der Tür zum Vorleseraum standen. Eduardo und Roland nickten einander zu und öffneten die Flügeltüren vorsichtig. Sie sahen nicht viel, da das Licht im Raum ausgeschaltet war.

 

„Seht ihr was?“, fragte Garrett, der wachsam in den Raum hineinfuhr.

 

„Nein, und das PKE-Meter gibt auch nichts mehr an.“ Roland vertraute dem Frieden nicht wirklich. Ein Stöhnen liess ihn aufhorchen. Es kam von der Mitte des Raumes. Auch die anderen hatten es gehört und folgten ihm.

Mit einem Mal ging, dank Indira, das Licht an und endlich sahen sie ihn. Er war gross, mindestens vier Meter, schwebte und hatte sechs Arme. Seine Augen glühten, die rötliche Haut erinnerte an einen ausgedorrten See der Wüste und die Risse leuchteten ebenfalls. Seine wilde schwarze Mähne flog umher, als er gerade einen Studenten in zwei seiner Hände hielt.

 

„Auf Drei!“, gab Garrett das Kommando. „Drei!“

 

Vier Protonenstrahlen trafen den roten Giganten. Dieser liess mehr vor Schreck sein ausgelaugtes Opfer fallen und wandte sich den Angreifern zu. Die vier Geisterjäger sahen in das wutentbrannte Gesicht, welches mit schwarzen Malen übersät war. Er legte kurz seinen Kopf schief, grinste hämisch und schoss unvermittelt vor.

Noch bevor die Geisterjäger reagieren konnten, hatte sich der Asura Eduardo geschnappt und starrte ihn, zwei Meter über den Boden schwebend an.

 

„Eduardo!“, schrie Garrett und wollte erneut auf den Dämon schiessen, doch Kylie hielt ihn ab.

 

„Warte, du könntest ihn treffen.“

 

„Und jetzt?“

 

„Ihm helfen!“, rief Indira und schmiss ein Buch, doch das verfehlte das Ziel jedoch nicht die Wirkung.

 

Der Asura konzentrierte sich ganz auf Eduardo, der seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden konnte. Er war gebannt, von dem, was der Asura ihn ihm sah und er wusste selbst nicht, ob er zulassen sollte. Bevor er sich entschied, traf ihn etwas sein Bein. Eduardo kam zur Besinnung und realisierte, dass Indira ihn versehentlich getroffen hatte, statt des indischen Dämons. Doch genau, das hatte er gebraucht.

 

„Lass los, du zu grossgeratener Lehmsoldat!“, Eduardo wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen. Sein Körper bebte vor Wut. „Nicht jetzt!“

 

Auch wenn die anderen nicht ganz verstanden, was genau Eduardo damit meinte, so versuchten sie ihm zu helfen. Wie zuvor kamen sie mit den Protonenstrahlen nicht viel weiter, doch vielleicht mussten sie es gar nicht. Eduardo hatte es nämlich geschafft, den Griff zu lockern. Er war so sauer, sauer auf sich selbst und das gefiel dem Asura anscheinend gar nicht. Er schrie wütend auf und schleuderte Eduardo auf einmal weg.

 

Dieser landete recht unsanft zwischen mehreren Stühlen und blieb für einen Moment liegen. Indira lief zu ihm hin, um nach ihn zusehen und bemerkte, dass er sich seine Augen bedeckte.

 

Im Hintergrund hörte sie wie die übrigen Geisterjäger mit den Protonenstrahlen auf den Asura schossen, doch es interessierte sie in diesen Moment nicht. Sie war vor wenigen Stunden Zeuge gewesen und hatte sich da schon hilflos gefühlt. Dieses Mal wollte sie es anders machen. Dieses Mal wollte sie helfen.

 

Sie berührte Eduardo vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Indira wusste nicht, warum sie auf einmal flüsterte, doch es erschien ihr in diesem Moment sinnvoll.

 

Der junge Mann sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Ohne Vorwarnung richtete er sich auf und warf sich auf sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte Indira, dass der Asura sich in einem Wirbelsturm aufgelöst hatte und ein Teil der Einrichtung auf sie zu flog. Eduardo hatte sich schützend auf sie gelegt und verharrte in der Position. Sie sah, wie er immer wieder die Augen zusammenkniff.

 

„Indira, Eduardo!“ Kylie und Roland kamen angerannt. Sie wollten Eduardo aufhelfen, doch der verkrampfte für einen Moment.

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Roland nach.

 

„Nein... meine Au-“, Eduardo stockte.

 

„Was ist mit deinen Augen?“, fragte nun Indira nach. Eduardo bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er immer noch auf ihr lag, nachdem er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. Er sah wieder normal. Nicht überreizt wie zuvor.

Für einen kurzen Moment starrten sie einander an. Die Inderin bemerkte das kleine blutige Rinnsal an Eduardos linker Schläfe.

„Du bist verletzt.“ Sie richtete sich leicht auf und Eduardo folgte ihr. Indira berührte vorsichtig die kleine Wunde. Der Geisterjäger liess es zu.

 

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes.“ Die anderen ignorierte er, denn er spürte regelrecht Garrett‘s und Kylie‘s Blicke. Doch wenigstens Garrett konnte er verstehen. Indira war wirklich schön und er mochte ihre Sanftheit, die er soeben kennen lernte.

 

Langsam richtete er sich ganz auf und half auch ihr hoch. Sie nickte ihm dankend, erinnerte sich doch an seine Worte, die nicht ganz befolgt hatte. Indira berührte ihn nochmals am Kopf und Eduardo neigte ihn leicht zur Seite, damit sie besser rankam.

 

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes.“, begann er wieder. „Ich hatte schon-“ Erneut stockte Eduardo. Was redete er denn da?

 

„Sicher das mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?“, fragte Indira nochmals nach.

 

„Ja meine Schöne, ist es.“ In diesem Moment hätte sich Eduardo am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Die Angesprochene schmunzelte nur. Es war ein charmantes Kompliment, das sie nicht oft bekommen hatte. Dazu war der Blick von anderen Geisterjägern wirklich göttlich.

 

„So, unserem Romeo scheint es mehr als blendend zu gehen.“, mischte sich nur Garrett wortwörtlich ein und schob sich zwischen seinen Kollegen und Indira.

 

„Trotzdem sollten wir deine Wunde mal untersuchen lassen“, meinte Roland. Er wollte einen weiteren Streit verhindern.

 

„Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Es nichts weiter, nur ein kleiner Kratzer.“ Eduardo war entnervt. Wieso glaubten sie ihm nicht? „Wie geht’s den anderen? Haben sie was abbekommen?“

 

„Ou.“

 

Roland drehte sich rasch um und lief zu den Opfern. Die anderen Vier halfen auch wo sie nur konnten. Mittlerweile war auch die medizinische Versorgung des Campus eingetroffen und übernahm die Versorgung der Entkräfteten. Eduardo weigerte sich seine Kopfwunde von ihnen versorgen zu lassen.

 

Roland kniete sich indes zu einem der Studenten. „Was war das für eine Vorlesung? Worum ging es?“ Der Techniker hatte schon eine Vermutung worum es ging, trotzdem wollte er sicher sein.

 

„Wir haben hier einen Philosophiekurs. Momentan geht es um die Wahrheiten zwischen den Zeilen.“, berichtete der junge Mann. Roland nickte dankend und deutete den anderen an, dass sie wohl gehen sollten.

 

„Und was hast er gesagt?“, wollte Kylie wissen. Sie hatte auch eine Theorie.

 

Doch bevor der Geisterjäger antworten konnte, hörte er wie ein Mann nach ihnen rief. „Ihr seid doch die Jugendlichen von vorhin?“ Sie erkannten, dass es der Schriftsteller von zuvor war.

 

„Genau die sind wir.“, antwortete Garrett. „Gibt’s ein Problem?“

 

„Problem!? Es war doch dieses Wesen von heute Morgen oder?“ Der Schriftsteller war leicht panisch.

 

„Ja, doch wir denken nicht, dass er es auf Sie abgesehen hat, Mister Davies.“, beruhigte ihn Indira. „Er war hier auf eine Gruppe von Studenten in diesem Gebäude aus.“

 

„Wirklich?“

 

„Ja wirklich, keine Sorge.“

 

„Keine Sorge? Keine Sorge?!“, keifte nun ein Student dazwischen. „Wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen?! Vielleicht haben Sie es nicht ganz mitbekommen Miss, doch dieses Monster wollte uns alle töten!“

 

„Ruhig Brauner!“, griff Garrett ein. Das ging nun wirklich zu weit. „Dieses Wesen hat niemanden getötet und vor allem dich nicht.“

„Doch es war kurz davor und ihr angeblichen Geisterjäger wart ja auch keine grosse Hilfe.“

 

„Sag der, der Minuten zuvor wie ein kleiner verängstigter Junge durch die Gegend gerannt war.“, meinte Eduardo nur kalt. Er erkannte ihn wieder. Es war der Student, den er zuvor gefragt hatte, was genau vor sich ging.

 

„Wenn nennst du hier einen kleinen Jungen?“

„Dich, was du auch bist und jetzt geh mir aus den Weg. Meine Zeit ist mir zu kostbar, um sie mit dir zu vergeuden und dazu müssen wir dieses Wesen fangen, damit du kleiner Knirps wieder ruhig schlafen kannst.“ Eduardo knurrte regelrecht. Und tatsächlich ging der Student zur Seite.

 

Die drei übrigen Geisterjäger und Indira folgten Eduardo, der zum Ecto-1 lief. Während Kylie, Roland und Garrett ihn mehr als nur verblüfft ansahen, so kam Indira nicht darum herum, ihn voller Neugier zu bestaunen.

 

„Ist was?“, fragte Eduardo, als er sah, wie ihn alle anblickten.

 

„Na ja, wir sind es nur nicht so gewöhnt, dass du so austeilst.“, gab Roland ehrlich zu. Kylie und Garrett stimmten zu.

 

„Doch auf jeden Fall haben wir so unsere Ruhe.“ Indira schmunzelte ihn nur an.

 

„Wo sie recht hat.“, stimmte Kylie ihr zu. „Also Roland, was hast nun genau rausgefunden?“

 

„Der Student aus dem Vorlesungsraum hat mir berichtet, dass es sich um einen Philosophiekurs handelte und momentan um die Wahrheiten zwischen den Zeilen ginge.“

 

„Wie ich es mir dachte. Das heisst, bei dem Dämon könnte es sich um das Thema Wahrheit beziehungsweise versteckte Wahrheiten drehen.“, schlussfolgerte die Goth.

 

„Ah du meinst, weil er sich bei meinen Schülern auch die unbequemen Wahrheiten zur Oberfläche gebracht hatte.“ Die Inderin verstand worauf Kylie hinauswollte.

 

„Genau. Denn wenn man bedenkt, weswegen sich die Pärchen gestritten hatten, dann ergibt es einen Sinn.“

 

„Gut, doch wie passt das Yoga Center als Ort hinein? Wie kam er auf es?“, fragte nun Eduardo.

 

„Och Eddie wir hatten gerade einen so guten Lauf.“, meinte Garrett nur, da er merkte, das Kylie und Roland nicht mehr weiterwussten.

 

„Doch es sind gute Fragen.“ Roland war um den Einwand froh. Immerhin wollte er alle Eventualitäten mit einbeziehen. Daher wandte er sich wieder an die Yogalehrerin in ihrer Mitte. „Also wie war das? Du hast gerade den Begriff des Yogas erklärt und dann habe sich deine Schüler angefangen zu streiten?“

 

Indira ging nochmals alles gedanklich durch. „Wie gesagt, ich hab’ gerade das Brahmacharya erklärt, als dieses ganze Chaos entstanden ist.“

 

„Momentmal. Brahmacharya ist meines Wissens nach doch ein Teil des Yamas oder?“

 

„Was ist nun Yama?“ Nicht nur Garrett verstand nicht, was Eduardo damit meinte.

 

„Yama ist, wenn man es frei übersetzt, der Verhaltenskodex des Raja-Yogas.“, erklärte Indira schnell.

 

„Doch worauf willst du hinaus?“

 

„Ganz einfach, so viel ich noch weiss, kommt doch Brahmacharya an vierter Stelle.“ Eduardo reichte Indiras Nicken als Antwort. „Und als zweiter Stelle kommt-“

 

„Satya!“, fiel die Inderin ihm ins Wort. Warum war sie auch nicht von selbst darauf gekommen? „Natürlich, jetzt ergibt es einen Sinn. Immerhin sind Begriffe schnell erklärt und es dauert sogar für den Asura einen Moment bis er sich im Yoga-Center materialisieren konnte.“

 

„Könntet ihr beiden uns mal aufklären?“ Roland beobachte die stimmende Chemie zwischen den beiden mit einem Schmunzeln.

 

„Wie gesagt, Yama ist der Verhaltenskodex des Raja-Yogas.“, begann Indira und fühlte sich sichtlich wohl als sie in ihrem Element war. „Er ist unterteilt in fünf Abschnitte, die einen erklären welche Selbstkontrolle man sich aneignen sollte. Brahmacharya beschreibt das Wesentliche oder auch das Wahre.“

 

„Ach deswegen.“, unterbrach Kylie sie.

 

„Nein, du missverstehst hier die Worte. Man soll sich in diesen Abschnitt auf das Wesentliche beziehen. Eben die Beziehungen zu den Menschen und Dingen so zu gestalten, das sie einem nicht so ablenken, wenn man sein Streben nach Weisheit und Verständnis nachgibt. Das heisst aber nicht, dass man sich nicht den Schönen und Sinnlichen im Leben nicht widmen darf, man darf sich nur nicht in ihnen verlieren.“

 

„Und was hat das nun mit Satya zu tun?“, fragte Roland nach.

 

„Bei Satya geht es darum, dass Worte, Taten und Gedanken wahrhaftig sein sollen und stets die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das bedeutet auch, sich selbst nicht zu belügen und stets auch die unangenehmen Dinge zu akzeptieren“, ergriff nun Eduardo das Wort.

 

„Und das hast du aus deinem Kurs vom letzten Jahr?“ Kylie war doch noch etwas skeptisch was die ganze Sache anging. Eduardo wollte gerade antworten, als er stockte.

 

„Nein, meine Cousine hat mir mal alles erzählt.“, erklärte er knapp.

 

„Eduardo hat Recht, mit dem was er da sagt.“, bestätigte Indira. Sie verstand die Skepsis von Kylie nicht. „Satya bedeutet zudem, zu bedenken was wir sagen, wie wir es sagen und auf welche Weise es jemanden treffen kann. Ein bewusster Umgang mit Worten also, und das bedeutet auch, dass es manchmal besser ist zu schweigen.“

 

„Also geht es diesem Asura wirklich um das Thema Wahrheit.“, schlussfolgerte Roland.

 

„Eher um die unausgesprochenen Wahrheiten, die Wahrheiten, die einen unangenehm sind und nicht so leicht zu akzeptieren.“, korrigierte Kylie ihn. „Diese stiften mehr Chaos und darauf sind ja Asuras prinzipiell aus.“

 

„Es tut mir leid.“ Indira fühlte sich plötzlich so schuldig.

 

„Was tut dir leid?“ Eduardo konnte ihr nicht folgen, genauso wenig, wie die anderen.

 

„Wäre mir nur vorher aufgefallen, dass der Asura aufgetaucht war, nachdem ich Satya erklärt hatte und meine Schüler sich gegenseitig unausgesprochenen Wahrheiten an den Kopf geschmissen hatten. Dann hättet ihr nicht so viel Zeit damit verschwendet mich durch die Gegend zufahren. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn es schon vor Stunden gesagt hätte, dann hättet ihr das hier vielleicht verhindern können.“

 

„ ‚Was wäre wenn‘ ist eine der grausamsten Fragen, die man sich nur stellen kann.“, ergriff Eduardo das Wort und legte ein Hand an Indiras Wange. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie knappe fünfzehn Zentimeter kleiner war als er selbst.

„Glaub mir, du kannst nichts dafür. Erstens wäre es dir heute Mittag schon aufgefallen, welches Motiv der Asura hat, dann wären wir wahrscheinlich erst jetzt angekommen, da wir gar nicht in der Gegend waren.“ Die Inderin beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Und Zweitens war die Rumfahrerei doch gar nicht so schlimm.“

 

„Eduardo hat Recht.“ Roland war positiv überrascht über diese Wortwahl seines Kollegen und wie er damit die junge Frau beruhigt hatte. „Du konntest nichts dafür. Wie er schon sagte. Wir vier wären im Feuerwehrhaus gewesen, als der Anruf reinkam und hätten eine gute halbe Stunde bis hierher gebraucht.“

 

„Ihr zwei habt wohl recht.“, meinte Indira doch etwas verlegen. Es war selten, dass sie so an sich selbst zweifelte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die von Eduardo, die immer noch auf ihrer Wange ruhte und flüsterte ein ‚Danke‘. Aus einem Impuls heraus küsste Eduardo ihr die Stirn.

 

„Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam zurück zu Egon oder nicht?“, wandte er sich seinen Kollegen zu.

 

„Ja, das sollten wir.“, stimmte Roland ihm schnell zu. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen fast nicht verkneifen. Kylie und Garrett hingegen wusste gar wie sie reagieren sollten.

 

„Nein wartet.“ Indira fiel gerade noch was ein. „Wir sollten noch zu dem Anwalt fahren. Bei ihm und seinem Partner war gar kein der Streit vorhanden, sie starrten sich nur an und selbst als sie miteinander sprachen, war sie sehr ruhig und überhaupt nicht hitzig, wie die anderen. Ich weiss zwar nicht warum, doch ich hab’ das Gefühl, bei ihm erfahren wir noch etwas anderes.“

 

„Hast du nicht gesagt, er hat nur ein schmales Zeitfenster und hast du nicht auch noch einen Kurs?“, wandte Eduardo ein.

 

„Jetzt wo du’s sagst. Ich glaube, ich geh erst mal zurück zu meinem Vater. Von da aus rufe ich nochmal den Anwalt an, wann er nochmals Zeit hätte und dann sag ich Bescheid.“

 

„Das klingt gut, und wir nehmen dich gerne mit.“, Roland war froh um die Hilfe, die sie von der Inderin erhielten. „Es ist ein weiter Weg zurück und es liegt sowieso auf unseren Weg.“

 

„Darüber wäre ich sehr froh.“

 

 

*****

 

 

Die zwanzigminütige Rückfahrt zum Prana Yoga Center war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Kylie und Garrett schmollten noch, während Roland immer wieder einmal einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf.

 

Er beobachtet Eduardo und Indira. Die beiden mochten sich anscheinend, schon alleine ihre zugewandte Sitzposition verriet es. Dazu blickten sie sich ab und an einander an und wenn sich die Blicke trafen lächelten sie einander nur an.

 

Roland war irgendwie froh darüber, denn es hiess, Eduardo war langsam über Kylie weg. Als er vor gut drei Wochen die Nummer von Bess bekam, hatte Kylie ähnlich schmollend regiert, doch nichts unternommen.

Der Techniker hatte von Eduardo selbst erfahren, dass er das Hexenmädchen zweimal ausgeführt hatte, doch es auf freundschaftlicher Basis geblieben war.

 

Dazu ertappte Roland Kylie, wie sie es ihm gleichtat und nach hinten schaute. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich dabei minim. Sie bemerkte wohl zu spät, welche Chance sie verpasst hatte. Und so sehr er das Goth-Mädchen auch schätzte, sie war selber schuld. Eduardo hatte ihr genug Avancen gemacht und sie war nie wirklich darauf eingegangen, obwohl sie sich genau erinnerte, was damals dank Achira fast passiert war.

 

Ausserdem war Roland der Ansicht, dass ein Paar auf der Arbeit im gleichen Aufgabenbereich problematisch hätte sein können. Bei Egon und Janine war es in seinen Augen etwas Anderes. Die beiden kannten sich nun gut dreizehn Jahre und konnten auch gut zusammenarbeiten.

 

Nachdem sie Indira beim Yoga Center abgesetzt hatten und sie Eduardo mit einem längeren Blick bedachte, kamen sie nach zehn weiteren Minuten im Feuerwehrhaus an. Und so sehr sich auch Eduardo sträubte, schleppte Roland ihn zu Egon, auch wenn die Wunde nicht mehr blutete. Der Techniker wollte einfach auf Nummer sichergehen. Dazu konnte er Egon so auch gleich Bericht erstatten.

 

„Das heisst, dieser Asura bringt die unausgesprochenen Wahrheiten ans Licht und nährt sich von der Energie, der so entstandenen Konflikten.“, fasste der Professor ihm das Geschilderte zusammen. Er hatte die Wunde seines Studenten mittlerweile desinfiziert und vorsichtshalber ein Pflaster darüber geklebt.

 

„Ganz genau. Doch Indira meinte, bei zweien ihrer Schüler war der Konflikt am Anfang nur ruhig und selbst als sie anfingen zu reden, waren sie sehr friedvoll miteinander.“, ergänzte Kylie. „Sie will uns noch anrufen, wann der Schüler wieder Zeit hat.“

 

„Das ist wirklich bizarr. Ich komme am besten mit, wenn sie uns dann Bescheid gibt.“ Jede Unregelmässigkeit musste untersucht werden. „Doch was mich noch mehr fasziniert, ist die Begebenheit, dass sich dieses Wesen Eduardo wohl direkt ausgesucht hatte. Weisst du vielleicht wieso?“, damit wandte sich Egon direkt an Eduardo, der überlegen schien, was er antworten sollte.

 

Sein Blick wurde kurz ernst und als er seinen Mund für eine Antwort geöffnet hatte, schloss er ihn augenblicklich wieder. Ein Ausdruck von Verwirrtheit nahm kurz in seinen Augen Platz, doch dann wich der Ausdruck einem klareren jedoch düsteren beinahe zornigeren Blick. Als er wieder aufblickte, bemerkte er wieder die neugieren Ausdrücke in den Gesichtern der anderen.

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Egon. Er wollte gerade seine Schulter berühren, da erhob sich Eduardo und marschierte aus dem Raum.

 

„Wo willst du hin?“ Garrett war ihm gefolgt und hatte sich ihm in den Weg gedrängt. Sein Kollege benahm sich schon den ganzen Tag seltsam und einst wusste der Rotschopf, wenn sich jemand seltsam benahm, der mit Übernatürlichen zu tun hatte, dann war etwas undicht in der Geisterfalle.

 

„Geh mir aus dem Weg oder du wirst es bereuen.“, knurrte Eduardo nur. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass er dich Zähne gefletscht hätte.

 

„Oh, willst du mir wirklich mit einem Mord drohen?“, forderte Garrett ihn heraus. Für ihn war das im Endeffekt nur eine leere Drohung gewesen.

 

Daraufhin beugte sich Eduardo vor und stütze sich auf die Armlehnen des Rollstuhls ab. Er blickte sein Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. Garrett wusste nicht, was es war, was ihn so beunruhigte, doch Eduardo wurde wieder so finster und ernst. Ihm wurde unbewusst klar, dass sein Kollege nicht besessen war. Das war Eduardo.

 

„Du hast keine Ahnung wozu ich fähig bin. Ein einfacher Mord ist nur ein Fingerschnippen für mich und für dich würde ich mir mehr als genügend Zeit nehmen. Sehne für Sehne.“

 

„Woaw!“ Jetzt erhoben sich auch die Übrigen.

 

„Eduardo, das geht effektiv zu weit!“ Egon verstand seinen Studenten auf eine gewisse Weise, doch langsam überschritt er Grenzen.

Der Angesprochene erhob sich und blickte für einen Moment verwirrt in die Runde. Fast enttäuscht wendete er sich ab. Er schritt an Janine vorbei, welche ihn verdutzt nachschaute. Selbst Slimer schwebte ihm aus dem Weg.

 

„Okay, was ist nun passiert?“, fragte die Sekretärin und blickte dabei Garrett an.

 

„Was schaust du mich so an? Dieses Mal bin unschuldig!“

 

„Trotzdem muss es einen Grund geben, warum Eduardo auf Spanisch flucht.“

 

„Er hat was?“ Nun war Kylie überrascht. Der Hispano jammerte zwar ab und an, doch Fluchen war kein wirklicher Teil seines alltäglichen Wortschatzes.

 

„Ja, er war wegen irgendwas sauer. Genau habe ich es nicht verstanden, da er es eher gemurmelt hat. Doch was ich verstanden habe, war wirklich nicht jugendfrei.“

 

„Es muss mit dem Asura zusammenhängen.“, meinte Roland.

 

„Wieso denn das?“ Janine war nun wirklich besorgt. Daraufhin erklärte Kylie ihr die Situation.

 

„Für mich hatte es den Anschein, dass Eduardo, dass was dieser Dämon mit ihm vorhatte, zulassen wollte.“, gab Roland seine Vermutung preis.

 

„Ich weiss nicht.“, widersprach ihm Kylie. „Nachdem Indira ihn versehentlich mit dem Buch getroffen hatte, hat er sich doch wie verrückt gewehrt.“

 

„Stimmt, doch irgendwas hat der Asura mit Eduardo angestellt.“ Auch wenn die beiden im Moment nicht gerade grün miteinander waren, so liess Garrett seinen Kollegen nicht im Stich.

 

„Also wie war das.“, überlegte Janine laut. „Dieser Asura holt unausgesprochene Wahrheiten aus einem hervor. Was ist, wenn er bei Eduardo das auch gemacht hat, nur auf andere Weise?“

 

„Du meinst, statt wie bei den Pärchen auf die gegenseitigen Wahrheiten zu konzentrieren, fokussierte er sich bei Eduardo auf ihn selbst?“ Egon liebte diesen Verstand.

 

„Das würde erklären, warum Eduardo öfters stockte, bevor er antworten wollte.“, untermauerte Roland die Theorie.

 

„Was meinst du damit?“ Garrett war sich nicht sicher, was der Techniker damit meinte. Doch auch er hatte es bemerkt, wie Eduardo Probleme hatte zu antworten.

 

„Weisst du noch, als wir ihn fragten, wie es ihm ginge? Da hatte er den Satz gerade angefangen und mitten drinnen abgebrochen hatte. Oder direkt vorhin, als er antworten wollte, doch nicht mal den Satz beginnen wollte.“

 

„Also kurz gesagt, Eduardo kann nicht lügen?“ Garrett war irgendwie amüsiert über diese Tatsache.

 

„Das ist nicht lustig.“ Langsam konnte Janine Eduardo verstehen. „Meinst du er weiss es schon?“

 

„Ja, sonst würde er nicht dauernd stocken.“

 

„Wenn er nicht lügen kann, dann ist die Morddrohung ernst zu nehmen?“

 

„Ich denke eher, dass Eduardo einfach sehr wütend ist, Kylie. Und weil er wütend ist, sagt er Dinge, die er am liebsten tun würde. Dazu war das ja vor dem Vorfall an der Columbia.“, erklärte Egon. Es machte ihm trotzdem etwas Sorgen, dass Eduardo seinen Arbeitskollegen gerade wieder mit Mord gedroht hatte. Oder besser gesagt mit Folter.

 

„Das heisst Eddie würde mich Freuden zu Tode Quälen?“ Jetzt war Garrett doch etwas verschreckt.

 

„Ich fürchte ja. Immerhin ziehst du ihn am meisten auf und ärgerst ihn auch sehr gerne.“ Kylie konnte nachvollziehen, woher diese Wut stammte.

 

„Ja, du musst gerade damit anfangen. Kehr erst mal vor der eigenen Tür.“, konterte der Rotschopf.

 

„Was meinst du?“ Kylie war sichtlich verwirrt.

 

„Garrett hat Recht.“, pflichtete Roland seinem Kollegen bei. Er musste es mal aussprechen. „Ich an Eduardos Stelle wäre schon längst weg. So wie du ihn behandelst, musst du dich nicht wundern, dass er sich anderen Frauen zuwendet und an dir das Interesse verliert.“

 

Kylie wusste nicht, ob sie aus Wut oder Scham erröten sollte.

 

„Ich will nicht urteilen.“, ergriff nun Janine das Wort. „Doch werde dir selbst im Klaren, was du für Eduardo empfindest und hör auf mit ihm zu spielen.

 

„Ich spiele doch nicht mit ihm!“, brauste sich die junge Goth auf. Mussten sie das jetzt hier und jetzt besprechen? Mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass ihr sonst blassgeschminktes Gesicht rot war. Denn ihre Haut brannte vor Scham und Wund.

 

„Doch tust du. Vielleicht merkst du es nicht bewusst, doch einmal zeigst du Interesse und flirtest regelrecht mit ihm und sobald er mehr Initiative zeigt, zeigst du ihm die kalte Schulter.“

 

Kylie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, doch sie fing an nachzudenken. Daraus entstand eine gedrückte Stille. Erst als das Telefon läutete, erwachten alle aus ihrer Starre. Janine wollte schon los, doch da hörte das Klingeln auf.

 

Kurze Zeit später hörten sie Eduardos Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. „Indira hat angerufen. Der Anwalt hat in einer halben Stunde Zeit. Er wird sich mit uns im Madison Square Park treffen. Ich dachte es wäre gut, wenn nur Egon und noch jemand fahren würde.“

 

„Gut mitgedacht, ich komme dann mit Garrett runter.“, antwortete Egon. Er schaltete die Gegensprechanlage aus. „Bevor ihr fragt, so lassen sich momentan Konflikte am ehesten vermeiden.“

 

Garrett folgte Egon stumm nach unten. Der Fall brachte einiges zu Tage, von dem er wirklich überrascht war. Nie hätte er solche Gedanken von Eduardo erwartet oder Janine und Egon zugestanden, dass sie die stillen Konflikte zwischen ihnen mitbekommen hätten. Obwohl im Nachhinein betrachtet, waren sie gar nicht so still.

 

Als sie aus dem Lift ausgestiegen waren, empfing sie Eduardo mit einer Notiz in der Hand. „Hier die Adresse. Der Treffpunkt ist auf der Westseite des Parks.“ Der junge Mann wirkte als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte.

 

„Ist noch etwas?“ In dem Moment schellte sich der Professor einen Dummkopf. Er blickte seinen Studenten entschuldigend an.

 

Eduardo begriff, dass sie es wussten. „Schon gut. Sagt Indira einen Gruss von mir.“, murmelte Eduardo.

 

Daraufhin musste Egon doch etwas schmunzeln. Selbst Garrett musste zugeben, dass er sich für Eduardo freute, auch wenn dieser ihn mit neutraler Miene bedachte. Als sie losfuhren, konnten sie beide sehen, wie Eduardo langsam nach oben schritt.

 

In der ersten Etage angekommen, ignorierte der Hispano seine Kollegen und Slimer. Der Geist blickte Eduardo vorsichtig nach. Sein Freund tat ihm leid. Eduardo selbst schnappte sich das Buch, welches er auf die Seite gelegt hatte und nahm die Couch in Beschlag.

 

Für die anderen effektiv ein ungewohntes Bild, doch war heute schon nicht aussergewöhnlich. Roland fand sich damit ab, dass sie vorerst nichts machen konnten und ging zurück an seine Studien. Er wollte die Geisterbombe nachbauen, die sein zukünftiges Ich in der alternativen Zukunft konstruiert hatte.

Janine begab sich zurück in die Küche und versuchte weiterhin an den Rezepten von Amélie Lavie. Slimer folgte ihr, um zu assistieren oder ein paar Reste zu verschlingen.

 

Und Kylie setzte sich in den Sessel neben der Couch. Als sie nach wenigen Minuten grübeln nicht mehr weiterwusste, fing sie an Eduardo zu beobachten. Natürlich gingen ihr Rolands und Janines Worte nicht aus dem Kopf, doch gegenwärtig beschäftigte sie etwas Anderes. Und zurzeit ergab sich eine Situation, die sie nutzen wollte.

 

„Wenn du so weiterstarrst, gebe ich dir gerne ein Foto. Davon hast du auch bei dir zu Hause was davon.“ Der amüsierte Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Kylie fühlte sich ertappt.

 

„Schon gut, es reicht, dass ich dich jeden Tag hier sehen muss.“ Die junge Goth konnte nicht anders, als ihm Kontra zu geben.

 

„Dann kündige, wenn du meinen Anblick nicht erträgst.“ Die Kälte in der Stimme war ungewohnt.

 

Seit wann war Eduardo so? Lag es wirklich nur an dem Asura? Er hatte sein ganzes Wesen abgelegt.

 

„Das hättest du wohl gerne?“ Als Kylie keine Antwort bekam, hatte sie die Gewissheit. Jetzt wollte sie ihn aus der Reserve locken. „Nein, ich mag den Job und er ist eine willkommene Abwechslung vom Studienalltag.“, gestand sie. „Dazu lerne ich hier Sachen, die ich sonst am College nicht lernen würde und doch wissen möchte.“

 

„Dann frag doch, was du fragen willst und nerv mich nicht mit deinem Monolog.“, unterbrach er sie fast schon barsch. Er wollte das Buch lesen.

 

„Wie kann es sein, dass du plötzlich mehr weisst als Egon? Du warst doch nie der Hellste von uns und nun fragt dich Egon um Rat?“

 

Kylie hatte einen kleinen Erfolg, als Eduardo geräuschvoll sein Buch schloss und sich aufrichtete. Doch das Erfolgsgefühl verflog sofort, als Kylie sein Gesicht sah. Für einen Moment sass Kylie einer wütenden Raubkatze mit scharfen Reisszähnen gegenüber. Zumindest fühlte sie sich so.

 

 

*****

 

 

„Danke Professor Spengler!“ Indira strahlte regelrecht, als Egon ihr den Gruss von Eduardo ausrichtete. Garrett und er waren vor ein paar Minuten auf der Westseite des Parks angekommen. Die Inderin führte sie zu einem Kaffeestand.

 

„Mister Bane!“, begrüsste sie einen asiatischen Endzwanziger.

 

„Ich sagte doch schon, du sollst mich Marcus nennen.“, grinste sie der gut ein neunzig grosser Mann an. Auch wenn der Anzug ihm stand, sah er doch irgendwie deplatziert darin aus. Zu förmlich für seinen Charakter.

 

„Dann halt Marcus.“, seufzte sie mehr belustigt als entnervt.

 

„Schon besser. Und die berühmten Geisterjäger von heute Morgen hast du auch dabei.“, wandte sich Marcus Bane Garrett und Egon zu. „Freut mich.“

 

„Uns auch.“ Garrett reagierte etwas zögerlich. Auch wenn er selbst extrovertiert war, so war dieser Anwalt doch eine andere Liga. Es waren die subtilen Dinge. War das ein glitzerndes ineinander verflochtenes Lederarmband, das unter Hemdärmel hervorblitzte?

 

„Jetzt nicht so schüchtern, ich beisse nicht.“ Er bleckte die Zähne. „Na gut, Alec schon, doch das ist was etwas Anderes.“ Seine fast schon katzenartigen Augen blitzen leicht.

 

Indira schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Alec ist sein Lebensgefährte.“

 

„Traummann trifft‘s eher. Diese Augen...“

 

„Marcus.“, holte Indira ihn aus seiner Schwärmerei.

 

„Ah ja stimmt. Was wollt ihr nun wissen?“

 

Egon blinzelte erst ein paar Mal. Irgendwie konnte er nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann ein Anwalt war. Nach einem weiteren Augenblick fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Nun wie wir hörten, sollen Sie und ihr Partner während des Vorfalles zunächst nur angestarrt haben, während die anderen sich nur unschöne Sachen an den Kopf geworfen hatten. Und selbst danach ging es bei ihnen beiden recht friedlich zu.“

 

Marcus Band seufzte tief und sein Blick ernst. „Da muss ich etwas ausholen, damit Sie es verstehen. Der Beginn unserer Beziehung war extrem kompliziert. Wir haben uns versteckt, damit wir nicht den Zorn seiner Familie zu spüren bekamen.“ Er hielt kurz inne, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. Sein Gesicht daraufhin einen liebevollen Blick. „Dann an unserem ersten Weihnachten stellten wir uns seiner Familie und die war begeistert.“ Jetzt musste der Mann kurz schmunzeln. „Sie hat uns sogar mitgeteilt, dass familieninterne Wetten über unser Coming-Out liefen. Von da an schworen wir uns nur ehrlich miteinander und unserem Umfeld zu sein, da es einfach unnütz ist, sich zu verstellen. Wir sind sehr ehrlich mit einander, daher gab es für uns kaum Anzeichen, etwas zu gestehen und ausserdem sind wir beide auch Schmerz resistenter als die anderen.“

 

„Inwiefern spielt das eine Rolle?“

 

„Sehen Sie, die anderen haben unbewusst die Schmerzen gar nicht ertragen wollen, die sie dabei spürte, wenn sie die Wahrheit verheimlicht hätten.“, erklärte Marcus. „Wir beiden wollten einander nicht verletzten und haben es unterdrückt diesen Drang nachzugeben. Dafür spürten wir einen Schmerz wie tausend kleine heisse Nadeln, die in unserer Haut stachen.“

 

„Wir bemerkten jedoch gleichzeitig, dass der andere denselben Schmerz erleidet, also haben wir die Wahrheit gesagt.“ Ein Mann mit schwarzer gefütterten Lederjacke und Motorradstiefeln übernahm für Marcus. „Doch wir wollten den anderen mit unseren Worten nicht verletzen, also sprachen wir ruhig miteinander. So wie wir es uns geschworen hatten.“

 

Seine strahlend blauen Augen trafen die braunen von Marcus, der ihn einfach nur sanft anblickte. Er ging zu dem Mann mit der Lederjacke umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Diese wurde leicht rosa.

 

„Darf ich euch meinen Mann Alec Lighthall vorstellen?“ Sogar Garrett lächelte leicht, als er Zuneigung sah, die Marcus ausstrahlte. „Schatz, das sind zwei von den Geisterjägern von heute Früh.“, stellte Marcus den Mann vor. „Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich sagen, dass der gutaussehende Geisterjäger nicht dabei ist.“ Marcus zog eine Schnute, worauf Alec nur den Kopf lachend schüttelte.

 

„Gutaussehender Geisterjäger?“

 

„Er meint den Hispano mit der sehr gut passenden Jeans.“, grinste nun Alec fast schon anzüglich.

 

„Eduardo?!?“ Egon und Garrett starrten sich leicht verwirrt an.

 

„Eduardo.“ Marcus rollte das R ausgiebig. „Den Namen wird’ ich mir merken, wenn ich euch Fanpost schreibe.“

 

„Fanpost?“ Garrett war nun total überfordert. Indira jedoch grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sie wusste, warum sie die beiden mochte und nachvollziehen konnte sie es auch.

 

„Oh mein Gott.“ Auch wenn es Egon mehr flüsterte, bekam der die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.

 

„Was?“

 

„Ihr sagtet, ihr hattet Schmerzen, weil ihr es unterdrückt habt, die Wahrheit auszusprechen.“

 

„Ja“, bestätigte Marcus nur. Er merkte, wie ernst die Atmosphäre geworden war. Der Schalk in seinen Augen war sofort verschwunden.

 

„Egon, was ist los?“, wenn Garrett eins wusste dann, dass irgendwas gewaltig nicht stimmte, wenn Egon so angespannt war.

 

„Eduardo.“

 

„Der sexy Geisterjäger?“

 

„Ja, er ist doch von dem Asura angegriffen worden und kann doch deswegen nicht lügen.“

 

„Und? Ausser das er mir Morddrohungen entgegen schleudert, ist doch alles in Ordnung mit ihm.“ Garrett blickte seinen Professor fragend an.

 

„Schmerz kann in Wut umschlagen, und damit meine ich nicht nur psychischen Schmerz.“, ergriff nun Alec das Wort.

 

„Du hast recht. Körperlicher Schmerz kann sich mit der Zeit in pure Wut verwandeln, vor allem, wenn man nicht wirklich was dagegen tun kann. Und wenn der schöne Hispano mit Drohungen um sich wirft, ist das wirklich ein Indiz dafür, dass er viele Schmerzen erlebt.“

 

„Woher-“

 

„Woher wir das wissen Rotschopf?“ , unterbrach Marcus. „In meiner Tätigkeit als Anwalt sind mir schon einige solcher Fälle untergekommen.“

 

„Und ich arbeite in einer elitären Spezialeinheit für Personenschutz.“, erklärte Alec knapp.

 

„Scheisse…“

 

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken.“ Egon machte sich nun erst recht Sorgen um seinen Studenten. Sie mussten diesen Asura aufhalten.

 

„Wir müssen sofort zurück zur Feuerwache!“ Jetzt war Garrett wirklich alarmiert.

 

„Ja, wir sollten uns beei-“

 

„Du verstehst nicht Egon.“, unterbrach Garrett ihn hastig. „Kylie wird ihn in diesem Moment eine Frage nach der anderen stellen.“

 

„Wieso sollte sie das tun?“ Indira verstand dieses Mädchen schon die ganze Zeit nicht. Sie war ihr zwar sympathisch, doch sie stand nicht wirklich zu sich selbst, obwohl sehr selbstbewusst erschien. Indira kannte dieses Verhalten von vielen ihren Schülern, die ihr Inneres verbargen. Ihrer Meinung nach musste Kylie ihr Wesen nicht verstecken, sie war eine wunderbare junge Frau, doch trotzdem schien sie vor etwas Angst zu haben.

 

„Weil sie mit den Antworten nicht zufrieden war, die Eduardo ihr gegeben hatte. Sie will immer alles verstehen, auch wenn manche Sachen für andere unangenehm sind.“

 

„Da könntest du leider recht haben.“ Auch wenn Egon sie sehr schätzte, war ihr Wissensdurst doch noch etwas zu forsch. Er kannte das Verhalten von sich selber, als er in demselben Alter war.

 

„Also zurück in die Feuerwache!“

 

Garrett und Egon machten sich auf den Weg. Sie verabschiedeten sich im Laufen von den Dreien und versicherten Indira, sich bei ihr wegen Eduardo zu melden. Sie sahen nicht mehr, wie Alec und Marcus sie fast schon fies grinsend anschauten und ihre Mitte nahmen.

 

 

*****

 

 

Währenddessen schluckte Kylie schwer. Dieser gehässige Blick den Eduardo ihr zuwarf, war sie gar nicht gewohnt. Und trotz der inneren Stimme, sie solle sich doch zurückhalten, konnte sie irgendwie nicht anders, als ihn weiter zu provozieren.

 

„Was denn?“, kam es gereizter als geplant. „Du warst noch nie der von uns, der wirklich was Konstruktives dazugeben hatte. Okay, das eine Mal mit Gu Mo, doch das war’s. Und dass dir deine angebliche Cousine, von der ich noch nie was gehört habe, dir das mit dem Yoga erzählt hat, glaub ich auch nicht. Woher weisst du es dann?“

 

„Wieso gibt’s du dich nicht mit den Antworten zufrieden, die man dir gibt? Ab und an, ist diese Eigenschaft zwar fast bewundernswert, doch in den meisten Fällen ist sie nur unangebracht.“ Eduardo konzentrierte sich nicht auszurasten. Normalerweise beherrscht er den Grossteil seine Gefühle, die nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam.

 

„Weil ich die Wahrheit wissen will!“, erklärte sich Kylie, die ihre Stimmte immer mehr erhob.

 

„Die Wahrheit würde dir nicht bekommen.“ Eduardos Stimme war indes gefährlich leise.

 

„Was meinst du damit?“

 

„Das hab’ ich dir doch gerade gesagt.“

 

„Nein, du gibst dich kryptisch, bist mürrisch und verdammt gereizt.“, meinte Kylie, die gar nicht merkte, wie sehr sie sich von der Stimmung mitreissen liess.

 

„Und worauf willst du nun hinauf?

 

„Du benimmst dich wie ein anderer Mensch. Wo ist der nekrophobische Faulpelz, der selten durch Mut glänzt?“

 

„Das siehst du also in mir?“ Eduardo wirkte nicht mal fassungslos. Eigentlich wusste er es sehr genau.

„Ja.“ Kylie bemerkte, dass sie gerade eine Grenze überschritten hatte, daher war ihre Antwort nur ein Flüstern. Eduardo schnaubte nur, er war nicht mal enttäuscht. Und das wiederum machte Kylie stutzig. „Kann es sein, dass du diese Antwort erwartet hast?“

 

Wieder keine Antwort. Eduardo erhob sich nun ganz und setzte sich an den Tisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er jedoch, dass Kylie ihm folgte.

 

„Mädchen, du bist lästiger als Garrett, der mal wieder auf irgendeiner Diät ist!“

 

„Was heisst hier Mädchen?“, knurrte sie. Sie waren kaum ein Jahr auseinander.

 

„Ich kann dich gerne auch Chica nennen.“ Jetzt grinste Eduardo fies.

 

„Ich bin kein billiges Flittchen!“, brauste sich Kylie auf. Eduardo drehte sich nun ganz zu ihr um und hob abschätzig die Augenbraue. Kylie bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht wusste, dass er seine Gesichtszüge so kontrollieren konnte.

 

„Billiges Flittchen? Schlag ‚Chica‘ erst mal nach und dann sprechen wir uns nochmals.“ Langsam reichte es Eduardo. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so wütend gewesen. Selbst der Wind stimmte ihm zu und pfiff durch die Ritzen der undichten Fenster.

 

„Eduardo! Kylie!“, rief Janine plötzlich dazwischen. „Beruhigt euch doch mal.“ Slimer nickte bestätigend.

 

Sie hatte den Streit nur halb mitbekommen, doch als Kylie Eduardo als Faulpelz beschimpfte, hatte sie die Küche verlassen, um vorsichtshalber einschreiten zu könne. Davor hatte Slimer mehrmals versucht sie raus zu lotsen. Wie auf ein inneres Stossgebet hin, kam nun auch noch Roland dazu.

 

„Was ist hier los?“

 

„Nichts.“

 

Eduardo blendete alles aus und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Roland blickte Janine fragend an, die mit ihrem Blick auf Kylie deutete. Diese stand immer noch zwischen Sofa und Tisch, ihren Blick starr auf Eduardo gerichtet. Die Fünf bemerkten nicht mal wie Egon und Garrett zurückkamen. Dementsprechend begrüsste die beiden das Bild eines verwirrten Roland, einer ratlosen Janine, einer wütenden Kylie, eines bedrückten Slimer und einen einigermassen ruhigen Eduardo. Wie sehr dieses Bild täuschte.

 

„Okay, was haben wir verpasst?“, fragte Garrett, der sich fast denken konnte, was passiert war, obwohl er nicht mit dieser Szenerie gerechnet hatte.

 

„Nichts.“, zischte Kylie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

 

„Danach sieht’s auch aus.“

 

„Garrett hat recht“, stimmte Janine ihm zu. „Ich weiss zwar nicht, was alles gesagt, doch am Ende wurde es immer hässlicher. Wir sind doch sowas wie eine Familie, dem-“

 

Doch Janine wurde von Eduardo unterbrochen, der sich mit einem Ruck erhoben hatte, so dass der Stuhl umkippte und drehte sich um. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. „Familie?“ Eduardos Stimme war leise, doch eiskalt und schneidend. „Wir sind keine Familie!“

 

„Aber Ed-“

 

„Nein Janine. Wir sind keine Familie. Ihr drei füreinander ja.“, mit einer Handbewegung deutet Eduardo auf Janine, Egon, der zu ihr getreten war und Slimer im Hintergrund. „Doch wir alle samt sind keine. Und wagt es nicht mir zu unterstellen, ich wüsste nicht, was eine Familie ist, denn ich weiss es sehr wohl! Meine mag zwar zersplittert und verstreut sein, trotzdem ist sie meine Familie und ich stehe zu ihr. Und wenn ich ab und an gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen muss.“

 

Alle schluckten schwer. Diese Worte waren wie Schwerthiebe, gegen diese keinen Schild hatten. Vor allem war sie verwundert über diese Art, die ihnen total fremd war von Eduardos üblichen Wesen. Das war eine volle Kehrtwendung.

 

„Und du meine Kleine“, wandte sich Eduardo an Kylie. „solltest mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass dir die Wahrheit nicht immer bekommen wird.“

 

„Die Wahrheit warum du zum Beispiel zum Dekan musstet?“

 

„Dekan Grey hat mich nur zum Direktor gebracht!“

 

„Direktor Sheppard?“, fragte nun Roland ungläubig. Für einen Besuch beim Dekan konnte er die Gründe nachvollziehen, doch warum sollte Eduardo zum Direktor?

 

Eduardo nickte nur auf die Frage. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Seinen Wutausbruch konnte er selbst nachvollziehen, trotzdem war es ihm unangenehm. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich so müde, dementsprechend bemerkte er Egon erst, als dieser ihm fürsorglich die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Eduardo hatte nämlich nicht auf seine Frage reagiert.

Als er den Professor in die Augen sah, erschrak dieser. Der Blick war nicht nur müde, sondern auch gequält. Gequält vor Schmerz, Wut und etwas Egon nicht identifizieren konnte.

 

„Hast du starke Schmerzen?“

 

„Nein. Ich hab’ doch gesagt, es ist nur ein Kratzer.“

 

„Ich meinte nicht deine Verletzung am Kopf und das weisst du!“ Dem eindringlichen und zugleich besorgten Blick liess Eduardo letztendlich einknicken.

 

„Ich werd’s überleben.“

 

„Eduardo.“

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sobald der Asura Geschichte ist, geht das auch vorbei.“ Schulterzuckend hob er den Stuhl auf und stellte ihn zurück an seinen Platz. Danach wandte sich er an Janine, welche ihn mitfühlend ansah. „Janine, probierst du immer noch die Rezepte für Weihnachten?“ Seine Stimme war erschöpft, genau wie sein Blick.

 

„Ja, wieso?“

 

„Ich werd‘ dir helfen.“, meinte Eduardo nur und ging in die Küche. „Das aufgeschlagene Rezept?“

 

„Ja genau.“, bestätigte Janine und blickte Egon fragte an. „Was ist los?“

 

Egon seufzte nur. Immerhin war es nun wirklich keine alltägliche Situation, selbst für die Geisterjäger. Er deutete den anderen an, sich in den vorderen Teil des Raumes zu begeben, denn er wollte Eduardo so gut es ging schonen.

 

„Wir haben durch Mister Bane, der Anwalt und seinen Lebensgefährten erfahren, dass man mit Schmerzen gezwungen wird die Wahrheit zu sagen. Beziehungsweise haben die beiden die Erfahrung gemacht, als sie es unterdrückten die Wahrheit zu sagen, spürten einen Schmerz, der anscheinend wie tausend glühenden Nadelstichen gleichkommt. Und Eduardo ergeht es gleich, jede Frage, die er nicht wahrheitsgemäss oder überhaupt antwortet fügt ihm genau solchen Schmerzen zu.

 

„Oh mein Gott...“ Mit Entsetzen schlug Janine die Hände vor dem Mund.

 

Auch Roland ging es nicht besser, doch er kombinierte schnell und wandte sich an Kylie. „Wie viele Fragen hast du ihm gestellt?“

 

Kylie blickte ihn nur geschockt an, als sie verstand worauf er hinauswollte. Sie schluckte schwer und fing an zu zittern. „Acht oder Neun.“

 

„Und wie viele hat er wahrheitsgemäss beantwortet?“ Garrett wollte nicht anklagend klingen.

 

„Keine.“, flüsterte Kylie. „Nicht eine hat er überhaupt beantwortet.“ Langsam verstand sie, was Eduardo angetan hatte. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie Roland sie zum Sofa führte. Garrett gesellte sich dazu und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

 

Janine entschied sich zu Eduardo zu gehen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und wurde überrascht. Sie wusste selber nicht genau, was sie erwartet hatte, doch sicherlich nicht das.

Eduardo schnippelte gerade den Zucchetti fachmännisch in identisch dicke Scheiben und schob sie dann vom Brett in die Schüssel. Er drehte sich um, um nach den Zwiebeln zugreifen, als er Janine erblickte. Sie war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben, um Eduardo zu beobachten.

Jeder Handgriff sass, er hackte oder schnitt nicht daneben. Als er sie mit einem amüsierten Blick bedachte, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre.

 

„Du kannst kochen?“

 

„Ja, kann ich.“, grinste der Hispano.

 

„Woher?“ Im selben Moment blickte Janine ihn entschuldigend an.

 

„Schon gut, diese Frage beantworte ich dir gerne.“, beruhigte er sie. „Meine Mutter besitzt eine kleine Pension oben in Briarcliff Manor. Und früher musste ich ihr oft helfen, vor allem in der Küche. Da hab’ ich mir einiges angeeignet.“

 

„Ach deswegen hat deine Mutter die Rezepte von Amélie Lavie ausprobiert.“, schlussfolgerte Janine.

„Ganz genau.“ Eduardo nahm sich nun der Zwiebeln an. Janine schaute ihm nur zu.

 

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“, unterbrach Janine die angenehme Stille. Einen Moment überlegte Eduardo, dann gab er seine Zustimmung.

„Hast du das vorhin ernst gemeint? Ich meine die Sache mit uns und der Familie?“ Die Sekretärin wusste, sie begab sich damit auf dünnes Eis. Sie beobachtet ihr Gegenüber und bemerkte wie seine Augen für einen Moment zu Schlitzen wurden. Danach wandte er sich seufzend zu ihr um.

 

„Ja. Ihr seid nicht meine Familie. Es ist wirklich nicht böse gemeint, doch für mich seid ihr bisher nur Arbeitskollegen. Vielleicht irgendwann einmal, doch momentan wird sich daran so schnell auch nichts ändern.“

 

„Wieso?“

 

„Weil ihr zum Teil gar nicht zuhört, wenn doch, glaubt ihr mir nicht. Mir ist klar, dass ich auch mitschuldig bin an eurem Verhalten, trotzdem...“, er musste den Satz nicht beenden, Janine verstand ihn auch so. „Und bitte behalt das für dich. Die anderen sollen von selbst darauf kommen.“

 

„Verstanden. Willst du dich nicht etwas ausruhen?“ Janine gefiel diese neue Seite an Eduardo. Sie hoffte, er würde sie auch beibehalten und wenn dieser Fall erledigt war, musste sie dringend mit Egon reden. Vielleicht hatte er mittlerweile die gleiche Ansicht wie sie selbst.

 

„Nein, Kochen lenkt mich gewissermassen ab und genau das brauch ich jetzt.“

 

„Okay, und was kommt jetzt als nächstes? Andünsten!“

 

 

*****

 

 

Indes sass Kylie verzweifelt auf dem Sofa. Sie ignorierte die Versuche von Roland, Garrett und Slimer sie zu beruhigen. Sie halfen eh nicht, denn im Moment hasste sich gerade selbst und hatte lauter Schuldgefühle. Auch wenn Eduardo keine Schmerzen gehabt hätte, so hatte sie doch eine Grenze überschritten. Sie wollte nie jemand sein, der die Gefühle willentlich verletzt. Sie wollte nicht wie ihre Mutter sein.

Trotzdem hatte sie sich so verhalten. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, wie sie ihre Antworten bekam. Eigentlich wollte sie sich bei Eduardo entschuldigen, jedoch wurde sie von Roland aufgehalten.

 

„Lass.“ Fragend wurde er angeblickt. „Warte bis alles vorbei ist. Ihr müsst euch beide erst mal beruhigen.“

Das waren keine Worte der Beruhigung, nur Sachlichkeit worüber Kylie froh war. Dankend blickte sie zu Roland. Dieser nahm sie mit in seine Werkstatt, um sie abzulenken und vielleicht hatte sie eine Idee, wie er seine neueste Erfindung verbessern konnte.

 

Garrett fuhr zusammen mit Slimer zu Egon, der nach Hinweisen suchte, die den nächsten Ort eines Übergriffs liefern könnten. New York war gross, da würde es dauern bis sie etwas finden konnten.

Zusammen fanden die beiden während einer Stunde Arbeit über dreissig Veranstaltungen die in weiteten Sinne etwas mit dem Thema Wahrheit zu tun hatten. Sie mussten froh sein, dass die Vorweihnachtszeit angefangen hatte und es so mehr Veranstaltungen mit einem weihnachtlichen Thema gab.

Sie hatten zwar alle Veranstalter erreicht, doch haben die meisten sie entweder ausgelacht, waren erbost oder haben direkt wieder aufgelegt, als sie mit dem Thema Geister auch nur angefangen hatte. Weniger als zehn nahmen sie ernst, und würde sich sofort melden, falls sie etwas mitbekommen würden.

 

„Das die Leute immer noch die Augen verschliessen, wenn man bedenkt, was dieses Jahr alles passiert ist.“

 

Egon konnte sie wirklich nicht verstehen. Ein Nebel hätte beinahe New York verschlungen und als sie diese Katastrophe überstanden hatten, waren viele Verschwundenen der letzten Jahrhunderte aus dem Bermuda-Dreieck wiederaufgetaucht.

 

„Mach dir nichts draus Egon.“, versuchte Garrett ihn aufzuheitern. „Bürgermeister McShane verkauft es bis heute doch nur als Hokuspokus, obwohl er selbst in der Kutsche gefangen war.“

 

„Garrett hat Recht, unser allseits beliebter Bürgermeister hat sehr viel von dem Leprechaun.“

 

„Janine? Was können wir für dich tun?“, fragte Egon überrascht, die in den Raum getreten war.

 

„Für mich nichts, doch für Eduardo.“, die Jüdin war zu Egon getreten. Sie wurde fragend angeblickt. „Er hat einen Plan, einen sehr guten, wenn ich meinen darf.“

 

„Unser Eddie?“ Garrett konnte sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen. Slimer hingegen bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick.

 

„Genau dieses Verhalten von dir birgt Konfliktgefahr.“, wies sie ihn zurecht. Gerade verstand sie Eduardo sehr gut, was er ihr zuvor erklärt hatte.

 

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich berechtigte Zweifel habe.“

 

„Zweifel, die ich sicherlich zerstreuen kann.“

 

Mit einem Ruck zuckten alle vier Anwesenden Richtung Durchgangstür, wo Eduardo mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Rahmen lehnte. Sein Blick war überheblich und selbstbewusst. War das überhaupt Eduardo?

 

„Dann zerstreue was zu zerstreuen ist.“, grinste Garrett fies. Er mochte diese Herausforderung die Eduardo ihm gerade bot.

 

„Nicht hier, draussen bei den anderen.“ Damit stiess Eduardo sich ab und ging zurück in den Wohnbereich. Die anderen folgten ihn. Janine mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln, das ihre Augen zum Funkeln brachte und Egon verwirrte.

 

Im Wohnbereich kam ihnen ein wohlriechender Geruch aus der Küche entgegen. Als Slimer schon in die Küche schweben wollte, wurde er von Eduardo aufgehalten. „Vergiss es mein Lieber. Das bekommst du nicht.“

 

„Aber-“

 

„Nichts da. Du bekommst was Anderes. Oder willst du auf Brokkoli-Kur gesetzt werden?“ Bei den Worten von Eduardo schüttelte sich Slimer und versuchte nicht nochmals in die Küche zu schweben.

 

„Wie hast du-?“ Kylie, die zusammen mit Roland auf die anderen gewartet hatte, brach ihre Frage abrupt ab.

 

„Wie ich Slimer dazu gebracht habe auf mich zu hören?“, grinste der Hispano wölfisch. „Er weiss, ich mache meine Drohungen wahr.“

 

Daraufhin verkniff sich jeder die Frage, ob er alle seine Drohungen ernst meinte. Das wollten sie nicht wirklich wissen. Vor allem nicht bei diesem Grinsen.

 

„Also du hast eine Idee?“ Egon kam damit endlich auf den Punkt.

 

„Genau. Etwas gewagt und ich bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob es funktioniert.“

 

„Besser als gar nichts.“

 

„Roland hat Recht. Was genau hast du vor?“, pflichtete Egon dem Techniker bei.

 

„Danke. Also, erinnerte ihr euch, dass ich heute Morgen nach meinem Spaziergang kurz Hiranyakashipu, den Dämonenkönig erwähnt habe?“ Eduardo wusste, dass nur Egon sich erinnerte, daher war er über die schüttelten Köpfe nicht überrascht. „Er wurde auf sehr raffinierte Weise von Vishnu in eine Falle gelockt und besiegt.“

 

„Heisst, du willst ihm eine Falle stellen und weisst nicht, ob sie klappt.“

 

„Genau. Indira hat sich bereit erklärt uns zu helfen und mit Rolands neuer Erfindung müsste es auch klappen.“

 

„Neuste Erfindung?“ Überrascht blickten Egon und Janine zu dem Techniker.

 

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Erlebnisse mit Tempus?“

 

„Wo ich glatt übergangen wurde?“ Die Entrüstung in Garretts Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

 

„Garrett bitte nicht schon wieder!“ Nicht nur Kylie war nur genervt von dem Thema. Roland konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, so wie der Rest, ausser Eduardo. Der sah mit finsterem Blick Richtung Garrett. Aufgrund dessen verkniff sich der Rothaarige seinen Kommentar. Er wollte sein Gegenüber nicht reizen, denn mittlerweile hatte sich eine Art von Respekt für ihn entwickelt, der vorher nicht wirklich vorhanden.

 

„Wie du siehst, erinnern wir uns noch alle peinlichst genau.“, grinste Janine.

 

„Eindeutig. Auf jeden Fall habe ich versucht die Geisterbombe, die Isaac erwähnt hatte zu konstruieren, beziehungsweise habe ich an deinen Plänen weitergeforscht. Es sollte jetzt nicht mehr den ektoplasmatische Energie spalten, sondern eher zusammenpressen.“

 

„Und es ist dir gelungen?“

 

„Nicht ganz Egon, doch ich habe einen Prototyp, der mal getestet werden müsste.“, präzisierte Roland. Er wollte eigentlich noch warten, doch Eduardo hatte Recht und Kylie hatte ihm auch zugestimmt. „Auch, wenn Tempus in dem Sinne ein Sonderfall war, so wollte ich es nicht riskieren, dass wir wieder vor einer Trennung stehen.“

 

„Darf ich mal sehen?“ Egon war erstaunt, jedoch nicht wirklich überrascht. Dass vor dem Techniker zu erwarten. Er nahm den Prototyp entgegen und nickte zufrieden. Er hätte das nicht besser machen können. Natürlich bestand jetzt die Gefahr, dass die Energie des jeweiligen Objekts durch die Stauchung anschwoll, doch dieses Risiko musste mit einkalkuliert werden.

 

„Gut, dann hätten wir eine Waffe. Doch woher willst du wissen, dass es wirkt?“, wandte sich Egon nun Eduardo. „Wie Roland schon gesagt hat, es ist ein Prototyp, da braucht es noch Feinjustierungen, bevor sie ihr volles und richtiges Potential zu entfalten. Ausserdem, was versichert dir, dass der Asuara auch da auftaucht?“

 

„Ganz einfach, ich weiss es nicht.“, gestand der Hispano ein. „Doch es ist eine Chance, die wir ergreifen müssen. Und so wie ich es verstanden hab, funktionieren die Protonenstrahlen bei dem Asura nur, wenn er gerade selbst wirkt oder er emotional aufgewühlt ist.“

 

„Verstehe ich das richtig, du willst Unschuldige damit reinziehen?“, fragte Egon gefasst.

 

„Ja, doch Janine und ich werden uns daruntermischen.“

 

„Keine Sorge Egon, das könnte klappen und es unsere einzige bisherige Lösung.“, bekräftigte Janine Eduardos Formulierungen. „Dazu kennen wir das Risiko.“

 

„Und was hat das mit Indira zu tun?“, fragte nun Garrett. Der Part des Planes war nicht nur ihm entgangen

 

„Ganz einfach, sie wird spontan im Madison Square Park einen Kurs geben, Janine und ich werden daran teilnehmen. Und ihr werdet versteckt Position beziehen.“ Eduardo störte es wirklich Aussenstehende damit reinzuziehen, doch anders ging es nicht.

 

„Und da macht deine Freundin mit?“

 

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin Garrett, doch ja, sie ist mit dabei. Sie will helfen und informiert ihre Schüler über die Gefahr, dass ein Geist auftauchen könnte. Doch den Plan an sich, hält sie geheim.“

 

„Das ist gefährlich.“

 

„Genauso gefährlich ist es, ihren Schülern den Plan mitzuteilen, wenn man bedenkt, der Asura könnte es spüren, dass es eine Falle ist.“, befürwortete Kylie Eduardos Idee gegenüber Egon. Sie und Roland waren positiv überrascht gewesen, als er ihnen den Plan unterbreitete. Sie musste sich auch zusammennehmen, ihn nicht gleich wieder auszufragen, woher er die Idee hatte.

 

„Ich sehe schon, ihr seid überzeugt.“, knickte der Professor ein. „Gut, wann genau soll das Ganze stattfinden?“

 

„Ich dachte an eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang.“, grinste Eduardo nun nur.

 

„Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen oder?“ Kylie war etwas irritiert.

 

„Wie gesagt, lest einfach Bhagavad Gita.“, antwortete Eduardo und gab ihr das Buch, das er die ganze Zeit gelesen hatte. Die Goth nahm das Buch entgegen, mit dem Ziel es zu lesen.

 

„Gut, das heisst, wir haben noch etwa vierzig Minuten Zeit, um alles zu präparieren.“, meinte Egon nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Zustimmendes Nicken war die Antwort auf die nicht gestellte Frage.

 

 

*****

 

 

_**Mittwoch, 17. Dezember 1997** _

_**Maddison Square Park, New York City, 15:40 Uhr** _

 

Egon und Roland standen hinter mehreren Bäumen versteckt. Kylie hatte sich es auf einer Bank in der Nähe gemütlich gemacht, ihr Proton-Pack versteckt in einem Rucksack und Garrett bezog Stellung in der Nähe eines Kaffeestandes, und hatte sich eine Decke übergeworfen.

 

Und da kam auch schon Indira in Begleitung ihrer Schüler und zu aller Überraschung ihres Vaters. Anscheinend wollte er doch seine Tochter beschützen, obwohl zuvor beteuerte, dass er den Geisterjägern vertraute. Sie nahmen auf der vereinbarten Wiese Platz.

Unter den Schülern erkannten die Geisterjäger Eduardo und Janine. Beide waren in der Kleidung zu sehen, die ihnen die beiden Sharma zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Eduardo hatte dazu einen Trainingsbeutel dabei, in dem die Geisterbombe versteckt war.

 

„Also meine Lieben, wie ihr wisst, habe ich diesen Kurs spontan ins Leben gerufen, um einen positiven Gedanken zur Vorweihnachtszeit zu vermitteln.“, begann Indira den Kurs. „Vielleicht haben einige mitbekommen, was heute Morgen bei uns im Center geschehen ist. Auch deswegen, ist dieser Kurs für mich so wichtig. Doch nun zu Beginn, möchte ich euch zwei neue Schüler begrüssen. Das sind Janine und Eduardo.“

 

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge wurden freundlich begrüsst. Was Eduardo aber etwas stutzig machte, waren die Blicke eines grossgewachsenen Asiaten und einem eher bleichen jedoch fast gleichgrossen Mann mit blauen Augen.

Garrett musste sein Lachen in einem Husten unterdrücken, und auch Egon musste sich mehrmals Räuspern als er Marcus Bane und Alec Lighthall wiedererkannte.

 

„Bitte ihr beiden nehmt neben Alec Platz.“, wies Indira die beiden an und schickte warnende Blicke zu ihren beiden Lieblingsschülern. Sie musste immer noch an das Kreuzverhör von den beiden am Mittag denken.

 

„Als erstes Erden wir uns, indem wir barfuss auf der Wiese stehen. Ich weiss, es ist kalt, doch das ist keine Ausrede.“ Alle grinsten leicht und taten was ihnen gesagt wurde.

„Eure Wurzel gehen durch die Fusssohlen hindurch. Sie reichen bis hinunter zum Mittelpunkt dieses Planeten. Das Bewusstsein der Erde, Gaia ist immer mit euch. Es hält euch am Boden und lädt euch gleichzeitig mit der Energie dieses Planeten auf. Spürt euren Körper, mit jeder Faser, spürt eure Kräfte, die in euch Schlummern. Ihr seid wahrhaftig und besitzt einen physischen Körper, der euch nicht begrenzt.“

 

Damit liess Indira die Gruppe für eine Minute in Stille allein. Sie sah sich in Ruhe ihre Schüler an und auch ihr Vater besah sich die Gruppe. Vikram winkte jedoch seine Tochter zu sich und besprach leise etwas mit ihr. Diese sah ihn verdutzt an und blickte zurück in die Gruppe. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn die Geisterjäger nicht verstanden, worum es ging, so sahen sie den zufrieden und zu gleich überraschten Blick beider Sharmas.

 

„Gut, jetzt da wir uns selber wieder bewusst sind, zieht bitte wieder die Schuhe und Socken wieder an. Ich will nicht, dass ihr krank werdet.“ Indira beendete die Übung und ging über zu einer geführten Meditation. Sie bat ihre Schüler in den Lotussitz zugehen, für diejenigen die ihn nicht beherrschten reichte der halbe Lotussitz oder der Schneidersitz. Sie zeigte alle drei Beispiele vor.

 

Wie ihnen geheissen, gingen alle in die besagten Positionen. Und dann begann Indira auch schon die geführte Meditation. Sie erwähnte mit Absicht das Thema Wahrheit und verhüllte Wahrheit. Die Geisterjäger waren erstaunt, wie gut sie die Gruppe führte und wie subtil sie das Thema anschnitt.

 

Nach zwei Minuten begannen die PKE-Messgeräte anzuschlagen. Egon und Roland versuchten herauszufinden, woher das Signal kam, leider ohne Erfolg. Auch die anderen hielten sich bereit. Doch nichts geschah.

Erst fünf Minuten später brach plötzlich ein Sturm herbei. Es war kein Blizzard und auch sanken die Temperaturen nicht. Nur der Sturm herrschte und umschloss die Gruppe auf der Wiese.

 

„Bitte bleibt ruhig. Mit etwas Glück ist es schnell vorbei.“ Vikram wusste jedoch, dass es nicht stimmte. Und er behielt recht. Wie auf diese Worte wartend erschien eine Art Dämon in einem kleinen Tornado, vier Meter schwebend über der Erde.

Jedoch sah er nicht aus wie der Asura, wie von der Universität. Zwar war dieser Dämon auch rot, jedoch war die Haut glatt. Er trug indische Kleidung und dieses Mal glühte nur die Augen. Seine langen schwarzen Haare flatterten wieder wild um ihn. Dazu besass dieser Dämon nun acht Arme und nicht nur sechs. Die schwarzen Male im Gesicht waren verschwunden, es sah fast schon menschlich aus.

 

„Egon, was meinst du?“ Roland war sich nicht sicher, ob es der Gleiche war.

 

„Es ist eindeutig der gleiche Asura, die Messwerte sind dieselben. Dazu können Asura auch Gestaltwandler sein, also lass dich nicht von dem Äusseren täuschen.“

 

„Er hat recht, doch wieso ist der Dämon nun verändert?“ Kylie war sich sicher, dass sie den Richtigen hatten.

 

„Es kann gut sein, dass er sich einer anderen Nahrungsquelle bedient hat.“

 

„Und warum haben wir dann nichts davon gehört Egon?“ Garrett stellte eine berechtigte Frage, auf die der Professor Frage keine Antwort wusste. Sie sollten nie erfahren, dass der Asura direkt nach ihrem Warnanruf bei einer der Veranstaltungen aufgetaucht war. Aus Scham behielten diese das geheim und zahlten den Anwesenden dementsprechend eine bestimme Summe Geld.

 

Derweil hatten Vikram, Indira, Alec, Marcus und Janine es übernommen, die Unschuldigen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nur Eduardo blieb ruhig in seinem Lotussitz sitzen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

 

„So war das aber nicht geplant!“, rief Garrett Janine und Vikram entgegen.

 

„Ich weiss, Eduardo hat uns kurz nach der Ankunft in dem Center aufgeklärt, dass er was Anderes plant und er wüsste, was er tut.“

 

„Und ihr habt das zugelassen Janine?“, fragte Roland entsetzt.

 

„Euer junger Freund, gab uns zu verstehen, dass es essentiell für das Gelingen des Planes wäre. Dazu haben seine Augen ausgesagt, dass er keinen Widerspruch erlaube.“ Vikram war selbst überrascht gewesen von der Überzeugungskraft, die Eduardo an den Tag gelegt hatte. Selten begegnete sie ihm in Menschen dieses Alters.

 

„Nun ist eh schon zu spät.“ Egon wusste zwar nicht, was Eduardo plante, doch hoffte es gelinge. Seit er gesehen hatte, wie sein Student den Plan vorgetragen hatte, wusste er, dass Eduardo davon überzeugt war. Dazu die Art, die er vor gut einer Stunde gezeigt hatte, war das Gegenteil von dem was Egon von Eduardo kannte. Er musste dringend mit Janine reden, wenn alles vorbei war.

 

„So, alle sind in Sicherheit gebracht worden, wie ihr es geplant habt.“

 

„So war das gar nicht geplant Marcus.“, berichtigte Indira den Anwalt.

 

„Ach nicht?“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Und jetzt?“ Alec war zu seinem Lebensgefährten getreten.

 

„Eduardo daraus holen!“, meinte Garrett nur und sprach den anderen aus der Seele. Er wollte gerade das Kommando geben, als sie sahen, wie Eduardo sich erhob und sich den Beutel verkehrt über den vorderen Oberkörper anlegte. Er drehte sich zu dem Asura um, der sich alles bisher ruhig angesehen hatte.

 

„Na gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, spöttelte Eduardo in einer Weise, die alle anderen in Weissglut getrieben hätte. Doch nicht den Asura. Dieser blickte Eduardo immer noch ruhig an.

 

„Ach komm schon, ich weiss, was du willst!“ Damit schritt Eduardo langsam rückwärts Richtung Geisterjäger. Der Asura seinerseits blieb an der Stelle, an der er sich befand. Seine glühenden Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

„Komm und labe dich an mir!“ Damit öffnete der Hispano seine Arme. „Labe dich an meine unzähligen Wahrheiten, die kein Mensch kennt!“

 

„Spinnt der?“

 

„Nein Garrett, das tut er nicht. Er bietet sich selbst als Opfer an.“

 

„Roland, dass seh‘ ich selbst.“

 

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Innert Bruchteilen einer Sekunde wurde Eduardo von dem Asura wiedermal gepackt und nach oben gerissen. Doch anstatt sich dagegen zu wehren, liess Eduardo es geschehen, was auch immer geschehen sollte.

Denn dieses Mal bildete sich ein weisser Lichtkreiss unter den beiden, der immer weiter nach oben flackerte. Seltsamerweise wollte der Asura Eduardo loswerden, als er das sah. Eduardo jedoch hielt dagegen. Die Geisterjäger staunten über die Kraft, die Eduardo aufbringen konnte.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Kylie

 

„Ich würde sagen, dass ist die Energie, die der Asura auf Eduardo anwendet, um ihn zu verwandeln.“

 

„Verwandeln in was Egon? Und warum wehrt sich der Dämon so dagegen?“

 

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen Janine.“ Egon wunderte sich schon länger was hier los war. Vor allem warum der Asura wirklich hier aufgetaucht war. Obwohl grössere und attraktivere Möglichkeiten gab. Und wieso, warum der Dämon plötzlich fliehen wollte. Er hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als gäbe es etwas, vor dem er sich fürchten würde. Auch der Sturm passte nicht in das Bild. Der Tornado passte jedoch. Er selber merkte, dass die Worte keine Logik beinhalteten und doch ergaben sie Sinn.

 

„Dann wird es Zeit einzugreifen!“ Garrett ging das zu weit, er wollte gerade losschiessen, als er von Vikram aufgehalten wurde.

 

„Wartet! Er meinte, wir sollten warten, bis wir das Zeichen dafür bekommen.“

 

„Bitte?!“

 

„Ja, bitte vertraut ihm. Vertraut ihm, er weiss genau, was er da tut.“ Daraufhin erhielt er das Einverständnis von Egon. Sie warteten ab.

 

Immer noch rangelte der Asura mit Eduardo. Das weisse Licht hatte sich mittlerweile auf drei Meter Höhe ausgebaut und sah nun mehr aus wie eine Lichtsäule. Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren die beiden umschlossen und man sah gar nichts mehr aus dieser gleissend hellen Lichtsäule. Doch man hörte immer noch das wütende Aufbrüllen des Asura.

 

„Oh, jetzt gefällt dir es nicht mehr was du siehst oder? Ich soll dir einen schönen Gruss von Roland geben, der hat ein Geschenk für dich!“

 

Besagter verstand, denn das war das Zeichen die Bombe via Fernzünder zu zünden. Anscheinend war das Eduardos Plan gewesen. Er wollte sicher sein, dass die Bombe am rechten Ort explodierte, egal was mit ihm war. Und so geschah es auch.

Es gab eine Druckexplosion und die Lichtsäule barst. Der Asura blieb an Ort und Stelle, war paralysiert. Eduardo hingegen wurde mit voller Wucht über den Boden geschleudert und blieb auf den Rücken liegen. Zusammen mit ihrem Vater und ihren beiden Lieblingsschülern rannte Indira zu ihm. Sie wollten ihm aufhelfen, doch Eduardo wehrte sich dagegen, verkrampfte regelrecht. Auch waren wieder seine Augen zusammengekniffen.

 

„Hey Hübscher, was hast du?“ Marcus konnte die Sorge nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

 

„Nichts, es geht schon wieder.“

 

„Das sieht man.“, schimpfte Vikram sanft. Er war über diesen Sturkopf amüsiert. Daraufhin öffnete Eduardo seine Augen und blickte Vikram böse gespielt an. So gut es ging.

 

„Wie geht es deinem Rücken? Irgendwelche Schmerzen?“

 

„Na ja, ich hab’ schon schlimmeres... Okay, er ist okay.“, verbesserte Eduardo sich schnell gegenüber dem Blauäugigen, der ihn irritiert anblickte. „Ich mein‘s ernst.“

 

Alec und Vikram halfen ihm dann so gut es ging auf, da Eduardo es selbst nicht wirklich schaffte. Zusammen drehte sie sich um und sahen, wie der Asura von den anderen umkreist wurde und diese die Protonenstrahler starteten.

 

„Nein. Ich will noch nicht gehen!“ Das waren die ersten und letzten Worte des Asura, die sie hörten. Er brüllte sie hinaus, versuchte sich zubewegen, doch durch die Bombe und die Protonenstrahler war es zwecklos.

 

„Du musst gehen, oder willst du weiterhin quälen, wie du es zu Lebzeiten tatest?“, presste Eduardo zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Der Schmerz, der ihn übermannen versuchte, war gross, doch er war zu stolz, um sich jetzt der Ohnmacht hinzugeben. „Du wolltest die Wahrheit erfahren und das hast du. Also leb damit Aram.“

 

Diese Worte schienen den Dämon zu erreichen. Er gab auf und liess es zu, dass die Protonenstrahlen ihn ganz einnahmen. Janine warf die Geisterfalle, öffnete sie und der Asura liess sich gefangen nehmen. Der Sturm legte sich. Und gerade als die Gruppe sich vereinen wollte, öffnete sich die Geisterfalle.

 

„Was zum-?“ Weiter kam Kylie nicht, als plötzlich der Geist eines älteren Mannes indischer Herkunft emporschwebte. Unter ihm schwebte eine rötliche Energie empor, die jedoch nicht weiterkam, denn eine bläuliche Aura umgab unbekannte Mann, die die rote Energie zurück in die Falle warf und auch Eduardo denn roten Schimmer nahm, der den jungen Mann schwach umgeben hatte. Als das Glühen vergangen war, schloss sich die Falle endgültig.

 

„Die tiefe Wahrheit in uns wird emporkommen. Immer.“

 

Alle drehten sich zu Eduardo um, als er diese Worte fast schon wisperte. Daraufhin verneigte sich der Geist und verschwand in einem Schimmern.

 

„War’s das jetzt?“ Eine berechtigte Frage, die Garrett stellte.

 

„Ich denke schon.“, räusperte sich Eduardo und riss sich von seinen beiden Stützen los, was er sofort bereute. Er sackte auf seine Knie, zischte vor Schmerz auf und schluckte schwer. Sofort war Vikram und Alec wieder an seiner Seite.

 

„Vielleicht für den Asura, jedoch nicht für dich.“

 

„Ich muss Mister Sharma recht geben, dein Rücken macht mir Sorgen.“, pflichtete Alec ihm bei. Eduardo war hart auf dem Boden gelandet und wurde dazu noch mehrere Meter geschleudert.

 

„Der wird schon wieder.“, presste Eduardo hervor.

 

„Kann gut sein, doch das müsste sich trotzdem ein Arzt ansehen.“ Egon wusste, dass das effektiv nicht seine Baustelle war. „Am besten fahren ins Beth Israel oder ins Bellevue.“

 

„Ohne mich! Da bringen mich keine zehn Pferde rein.“

 

„Vergiss es mein Lieber!“, fuhr Alec dem Hispano dazwischen. Er verstand diese Sturheit nicht. Eigentlich verstand sie niemand. Es war ein Wunder, das Eduardo noch stand, mehr oder weniger.

 

„Sonst könnte ich mir das auch mal ansehen.“ Vikram gab sich diplomatisch. Er merkte, dass Eduardo gegen die Idee war, ein Krankenhaus aufsuchen zu müssen. Nicht die Behandlung selber. „Ich bin ausgebildeter Heiler. Dazu habe ich zusätzlich noch ein paar Jahre Medizin studiert.“

Eduardo blickte den Mann neben sich prüfend an und stimmte zu. So wurde er mit dem Auto von Alec Lighthall zu den Sharmas nach Hause an der Park Avenue gebracht.

 

In der Wohnung im dritten Stock angelangt, zogen sie Eduardo auf Vikrams Anweisung hin das Oberteil vorsichtig aus. Der geschundene Rücke liess sie leise die Luft einziehen. Danach verfrachteten sie ihn bäuchlings auf das Gästebett der kleinen Familie.

 

Die Geisterjäger indes beruhigten die Gruppe und versicherten ihnen, dass es nun vorbei war. Sie konnten dazu beobachten, dass sich mehrere Zweiergrüppchen umarmten. Die Jugendlichen erkannten darunter auch den Schriftsteller und die Hausfrau vom Mittag.

 

Zurück in der Feuerwache verfrachteten sie die Energie des Asuras in der Verwahrkammer. Anschliessend wollten Roland und Janine noch bei den Sharmas vorbeifahren. Kylie wollte sich erst mal bei Eduardo nicht blicken lassen, und blieb daher zusammen mit Garrett und Egon in der Feuerwache für den Notfalldienst.

 

 

*****

 

 

_**Donnerstag, 18. Dezember 1997** _

_**Geisterjägerzentrale, New York City, 11 Uhr** _

 

 

Durch das Aufschlagen der Eingangstür wehte frische und kältere Luft in die Feuerwache. Janine blickte von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, um den Neuankömmling zu begrüssen, doch sie stockte.

 

„Eduardo?“

 

Der Angesprochene liess sich nicht beirren und lief auf sie zu.

 

„Was machst du hier?“ Eine berechtigte Frage, wenn man bedachte, was Vikram Sharma ihnen gestern mitgeteilt hatte. Eduardo sollte sich schonen und hatte eigentlich für die nächsten Tage Bettruhe.

 

„Ich suche Asyl.“, kam die schlichte Antwort. Er liess sich auf den Tisch sinken.

 

„Bitte was?“

 

„Nach dem ich heute Morgen von Mister Sharma bei mir abgesetzt wurde, hab’ ich mich kurz umentschieden und dachte, ich kann hier etwas unterkommen.“ Das gequälte Lächeln, verriet alles.

 

„Wieso hat dich Mister Sharma überhaupt schon gehen lassen?“, fragte Janine weiter, während sie Eduardo nach oben begleitete.

 

„Ähm... vielleicht, weil es mir ganz gut geht.“ Eduardo kaufte sich das selber nicht ab, daher verwunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass Janine ihn mehr als skeptisch anschaute. „Okay, ich hab’ ihn überredet mich gehen zu lassen.“

 

Kopfschüttelnd kam Janine mit ihm oben an. Dort wurden die beiden von dem überraschten Team begrüsst. Egon und Roland hatten gerade die Pläne der Geisterbombe betrachtet, um sie noch zu modifizieren. Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen hatten sie genügend Daten für die Verbesserung, doch als sie Janine gehört hatten, blickten sich verwundert an. Auch Kylie und Garrett waren genauso irritiert, als sie dann noch Eduardos Stimme hörten. Gespannt hatten sie dann zu dem Treppenabsatz geblickt.

 

„Ist was?“ Der Hispano mochte es gar nicht so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

 

„Ja, warum bist du hier?“ Roland erinnerte sich noch genau an die strengen Worte von Indiras Vater.

 

„Weil ich nicht zu Hause rumsitzen wollte, genauso wenig wollte ich Indira und ihrem Vater zur Last fallen.“, kam die ehrliche Antwort.

 

„Und deswegen hast du dich quasi selbst entlassen.“, schlussfolgerte Egon. Das Vikram ihn gestern angerufen und vorgewarnt hatte, verschwieg er. Der Guru hatte sowas vorausgesehen, nachdem er gestern den Rücken versorgt hatte, da sich Eduardo schon dort gesträubt hatte die Nacht bei den Sharmas zu verbringen.

 

Verlegen kratze sich Eduardo am Kopf. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr noch Fragen habt.“

 

Irritiert über diese Aussage, blickten sich alle an. Ja, sie hatten Fragen, doch die wollten sie erst stellen, wenn es Eduardo besserging und er dafür bereit war. Immerhin war gestern doch ein harter Tag für ihn.

 

„Gut, setzen wir uns an den runden Tisch.“ Egon wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um einige Sachen anzusprechen. Vielleicht war das Auftauchen dieses Asura doch gar nicht mal so schlecht.

 

„Ich hab’ diesen Ausdruck nie verstanden.“ Garrett fuhr zu ihrem rechteckigen Tisch.

 

„Ich auch nicht Garrett.“

 

„Ich hab’ mal gehört es soll, was mit Arthus zu tun haben.“ Roland setzte sich Janine gegenüber.

 

„Und ich dachte es hat, was mit dem Zusammenbruch des Ostblocks Europas von vor sieben Jahren zu tun.“ Kylie nahm neben Janine Platz.

 

„Nicht wirklich.“ Eduardo musste sich an einen der Stirnfronten des Tisches setzten und sass Egon direkt gegenüber. Den Stuhl hatte er umgedreht, damit er seinen Rücken schonen konnte.

 

„Stimmt, da ist Roland näher dran an der Wahrheit.“, stimmte Egon seinem Studenten zu. Als er die fragenden Blicke auf sich sah, schaute er nur sein Gegenüber an und nickte aufmunternd.

 

„Der Begriff geht wirklich auf König Arthus zurück.“, begann Eduardo seine Erklärung. Das ihn alle anstarrten, war ihm mittlerweile klar. „Damals führte Arthus die Tafelrunde ein, damit es so keine Streitigkeiten um die besten Plätze gab.“

 

„Wir kaufen nächstes Jahr einen.“ Janine hörte den stillen Vorwurf in der Aussage. Lächelnd stimmte Egon ihr zu.

 

„Je nach Interpretation sassen an diesem Tisch zwischen zwölf, sechszehn, hundertfünfzig, zweihundertvierzig, dreihundertsechsundsechzig oder im Falle von Layamon tausendsechshundert Ritter. Der König selbst sass nie am Tisch. Auf jeden Fall bezeichnet der Begriff sowohl die mittelalterliche als auch die moderne Bedeutung.

 

Heutzutage bedeutet es, dass mehrere unterschiedliche Parteien sich zusammenfinden in einer Konferenz zur Bewältigung von Krisen oder Klärung abweichender Interessen. Es ist also eher symbolisch gemeint. Was Kylie vorhin angesprochen hat, bezeichnet ist die erste Verwendung des runden Tisches in Polen als eigenständigen Begriff.

 

Anfang Neunzehnhundertneunundachtzig brach der Ostblock in Europa immer mehr zusammen. Diese Gespräche läuteten sanft das Ende des Kommunismus in Mittel- und Osteuropa ein. Und es gab tatsächlich einen runden Tisch, er hat einen Durchmesser von neun Meter und bietet für siebenundfünfzig Personen Platz. Heute steht er im Präsidentenpalast in Warschau.“

 

Als Eduardo geendet hatte, stand plötzlich ein Glas vor ihm. Den Inhalt identifizierte er als Wasser, was jedoch durch den grünlichen Schleim nicht ganz ersichtlich war. Slimer hatte es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht alle zu bewirtschaften.

 

„Danke Slimer!“ Janine war fast schon gerührt von der Geste. Der grüne Geist hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Auch hatte er gemerkt, wie angespannt die Situation in den letzten vierzwanzig Stunden gewesen war.

Janine und Egon waren zu seiner Familie geworden, doch wenn er sich gut mit den anderen verstand, so war er nicht immer einverstanden, wie sie dachten und handelten. Slimer mochte sie alle wirklich, doch er vertraute Eduardo einfach am meisten von den jugendlichen Geisterjägern. Seit den Geschehnissen in dem Aufbewahrungscontainer war zwischen ihm und Eduardo ein dichteres Band vorhanden, als zu den anderen.

 

Egon erkannte auch die Geste und schenkte Slimer ein dankendes Lächeln. Er erhob sich und alle stiessen auf den stillen Tost an. Nach einem Moment räusperte er sich und sechs Augenpaare starrten ihn an. Doch er hatte im Moment nur Augen für sein Gegenüber. Dieser junge Mann sah ihn mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen an, wusste er kam um die nächsten Fragen nicht herum.

 

„Woher wusstest du, dass der Asura bei diesem Anlass auftauchen würde?“, fragte Egon frei heraus.

Eduardo atmete tief ein. Er wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit? Vielleicht, warum sollte er diese verheimlichen?

 

„Ich wusste es nicht.“ Eduardo rang mit seinen Gefühlen. Wusste er doch, dass die Wahrheit doch noch zu viel war.

 

„Sicher?“ Roland glaubte ihm nicht. Er erinnerte sich genau, wie Eduardo gestern runter in seine Werkstatt kam, Kylie geflissentlich ignorierte und ihm fragte, wie weit sein Prototyp ist.

Roland hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Eduardo von seinen Forschungen Bescheid wusste. Er hatte versucht zu verbergen, dass er sich an ein solches Projekt gewagt hatte. Es hatte ihm viele schlaflose Nächte gekostet.

Der Hispano blickte ihn an, das Misstrauen war deutlich zu sehen. „Ja.“, versicherte Eduardo. „Es war nur eine Ahnung.“

 

„Und warum hast du dich selbst zur Zielscheibe gemacht?“, fragte Garrett weiter, nachdem er merkte, dass die anderen mit der Antwort zufriedener waren.

 

„Es schien mir am sichersten für die anderen.“

 

„Bitte?“ Garrett war etwas überrascht von der Antwort, vor allem wie schnell und ernsthaft Eduardo sie aussprach.

 

„Für mich war es so am vernünftigsten.“

 

„Vernünftig? Eduardo, du hast dich dabei ernsthaft verletzt.“ Egon war etwas enttäuscht von dem Hispano. Für ihn hatte das nichts mit Vernunft zu tun.

 

„Der Rücken?“, Eduardo wirkte ungläubig. „Der wird wieder.“

 

„Natürlich wird der wieder, trotzdem denk beim nächsten Mal über das Risiko nach, bevor du dich heldenhaft opferst.“, Egon war nun wirklich sauer. Diese Leichtfertigkeit gegenüber dem eigenen Leben würde er Eduardo noch austreiben.

 

„Sonst noch was?“ Eduardo spürte regelrecht, wie Kylie sich zusammenriss. Er war ihr dankbar, denn er war wieder kurz davor die Nerven zu verlieren. Warum glaubten sie ihm einfach nicht? Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, also musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Gerade als Janine zu einer Frage ansetzten wollte, wurde sie durch das grobe Aufreissen der Eingangstür unterbrochen. Überrascht von dem Geräusch zuckten alle simultan zusammen und blickten gemeinsam zur Eingangstür.

 

„Oh verdammt…“, rutschte es Eduardo raus, als er seinen Bruder erblickte, der wütend die Treppe hochstieg. Da war ja noch was gewesen.

 

Carlos war es egal, dass er nicht hereingebeten wurde und er sich nun einfach in der Feuerwache frei bewegte.

 

„Carlos, ich kann’s erklären.“ Eduardo erhob sich gerade, doch er schaffte nur fünf Zentimeter, da die Bewegung etwas zu schnell war.

 

Carlos wütendes Gesicht wurde besorgter, als er die starre Miene von Eduardo sah. „Was ist mit dir passiert?“

 

Der ältere der beiden Rivera Brüder hatte sich wohl schon alles zusammengereimt. Eduardo wusste, dass er Carlos schwer was vormachen konnte. Er ein war intelligenter Mann, der sein Licht immer noch unter dem Schäfel stellte. Nach der Meinung der gesamten Familie hatte Carlos das Zeug zu einem Detective.

 

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht.“, sagte Eduardo leicht gepresst, als er sich wieder hinsetzte.

 

„Deswegen sitzt du verkehrt auf dem Stuhl und kannst dich so fliessend bewegen, wie einer der Tänzer am Broadway.“ Der Sarkasmus lag definitiv in der Familie.

„Was hat er nun wieder angestellt?“ Carlos richtete sich direkt an Egon. Er hatte vor dem Mann Respekt, auch wenn er mit der Geisterjagd immer noch nicht seinen Frieden gemacht hatte.

 

„Sich selbst zum Köder gemacht, wodurch wir zwar einen Dämon fangen konnten. Doch dabei hat er sich eine Prellung des Rückens zugezogen.“, erklärte Egon sachlich. Er hatte gelernt, dass das bei Carlos besser ankam, als etwas zu verheimlichen.

 

„Wie habt ihr es geschafft, dass er zu einem Arzt geht?“ Carlos kannte seinen Bruder, der war in der Hinsicht ein riesiger Sturkopf. Egon registrierte überrascht, dass das wohl eine normale Angewohnheit von Eduardo war. Es irritierte ihn aber, dass Carlos wegen der Verletzung nicht verrücktspielte.

 

„Unser letzter Klient ist ausgebildete Heiler und hat mehrere Jahre Medizin studiert.“ Egon gab die Antworten fast schon nebenbei. Ihn beschäftigte etwas anderes.

 

„Gut.“ Carlos schien zufrieden. „Wenigstens etwas.“ Er lief auf seinen jüngeren Bruder zu. „Sag einfach beim nächsten Mal Bescheid. Kevin hat sich Sorgen gemacht und Beth konnte nur schwer, einen Ersatz finden.“

 

Eduardo hatte die ganze Konversation zwischen Egon und seinem Bruder mit Argusaugen beobachtet. Das war so typisch für Carlos. Einerseits wirkte er fast teilnahmslos, doch wenn man richtig zuhörte, wie es Eduardo mittlerweile gelernt hatte, so hörte er die Sorge seines Bruders. Und jetzt wollte Carlos ihn auffordern mit ihm zu kommen.

 

„Vergiss es!“ Es gab einen Grund warum er nicht seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt war.

 

„Was soll das?“, entgegnete Carlos wütend. Warum sein Bruder nur so aufmüpfig?

 

„Bei aller Liebe, doch ich komme erst zurück, wenn es mir besser geht.“

 

„Warum denn das?“, fragte Janine verwirrt dazwischen. „Wäre es nicht besser für dich, wenn du dich zu Hause ausruhst.“ Denn Blick den ihr Eduardo daraufhin zuwarf, verwirrte sie noch mehr und gleichzeitig musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

 

„Carlos weiss genau warum.“

 

Der Angesprochene blinzelte mehrmals, bevor in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Jetzt verstand er seinen kleinen Bruder. Die Geisterjäger, die alle Carlos noch nie lachen gesehen hatten, waren mehr als nur irritiert. Eduardo sah dem Ganzen mit gemischten Gefühlen zu. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm argumentieren und auch wenn er es noch nicht mit Egon abgesprochen hatte, so wollte er die Tage bis Weihnachten hier verbringen. Solange würde es nach Vikram nämlich dauern, bis sein Rücken einigermassen belastbar war. Aber nur, wenn Eduardo seinen Rücken täglich von Vikram behandeln lassen würde. Seufzend hatte Eduardo den Vorschlag heute Morgen angenommen. Das war einer der Hauptgründe, warum Vikram ihn überhaupt hatte gehen lassen.

 

Nachdem sich Carlos beruhigt hatte, sah er auf seinen Bruder belustigt hinab und bleckte die Zähne. „Okay, von mir aus bleib hier, den Rest organisier ich schon.“

 

„Wo ist der Haken?“ Eduardo kannte seinen Bruder zu gut.

 

„Du machst den Nachtisch.“, grinste Carlos. Ergeben nickte Eduardo.

 

„Könntet ihr uns bitte mal aufklären?“ Auch wenn es schön war die beiden Mal so friedlich zu sehen, Janine wollte wissen, warum Eduardo nicht nach Hause wollte und Carlos anscheinend es wohlwollend zuliess.

 

„Es geht um Beth.“, grinste Carlos immer noch. „Wenn jemand krank ist, kann sie eine richtige Glucke sein“

 

„Gouvernante trifft es besser.“, stöhnte Eduardo, worauf er von seinem Bruder halb belustigt halb entgeistert angeblickt wurde. „Ist doch wahr! Erinnere dich bitte an Mai dieses Jahres, wo du deinen linken Fuss verstaucht hattest.“

 

Jetzt war es an Carlos zu stöhnen. „Ich liebe sie über alles, doch das ist eine nervige Eigenschaft an ihr.“, gestand der Polizist. Er sah seinen Bruder nochmals eindringlich an, welcher verstand. Er würde zum ersten Weihnachtstag erwartet werden. Damit verabschiedete sich Carlos, er müsste auf Streife.

 

Eduardo sah zurück zu den Geisterjägern, welche ihn immer noch irritiert und doch belustig anblickten.

„Beth hat seinen Fuss auf drei Kissen gebetet. Ihm stündlich eine Gemüsesuppe gemacht und bis zur Toilette begleitet. Dazu hat sie ihm aus einem Buch vorgelesen und dauernd Kekse gebackt. Und ehrlich, ihre Kekse sind grauenhaft.“, gestand Eduardo gequält. Er mochte seine Schwägerin, doch das ging zu weit. „Daher ersuche ich hiermit offiziell bei dir Asyl Egon.“

 

Egon blickte sein Gegenüber erstaunt an, willigte jedoch ein. Er wollte sich noch mit dem jungen Mann zusammen setzten, um etwas mit ihm zu besprechen. So ergab sich eher eine Chance.

 

Die Fragerunde wurde je unterbrochen als das Telefon klingelte. Janine erhob sich und nahm ab. Daraufhin schickte sie die Geisterjäger zu einer Adresse in Queens. Ein Geist vergriff sich an der Süssigkeitenauslage einer Bäckerei.

Bevor sie gingen, blickte Egon Janine eindringlich an. Sie wusste, worum es ging. Gestern Abend hatten sie noch lange geredet. Daher schnappte sie sich Eduardo und verfrachtete ihn erst mal auf das Sofa. Dieser war irritiert von dem Verhalten, liess jedoch mich mit sich machen.

 

„Also.“, begann Janine, nachdem sie sich in den Sessel gesetzt hatte.

 

„Also?“ Eduardo hatte es befürchtet. Warum musste der Asura gerade dieses Thema wählen? Konnte es nicht Reinheit oder Geldsucht sein? Ihm wäre sogar Wollust lieber gewesen.

 

„Du weisst, was ich sagen will.“ Eindeutig eine Feststellung.

 

„Gut möglich.“ So schnell brach Eduardo nicht ein.

 

„Eduardo.“

 

„Ja, das ist mein Name.“ Er wusste, sein Sarkasmus war unangebracht, doch das war nun mal er.

 

„Bitte.“

 

„Ich versuch’s. Doch bitte benutz mehr als nur ein Wort.“ Jetzt musste Janine schmunzeln. Eduardos Reaktion war bekräftigend.

 

„Na gut.“, grinste sie. „Und das waren zwei Wörter.“

 

„Und nun schon fünf.“

 

„Ich werde besser.“

 

„Drei.“, war die einzige Reaktion von dem Hispano

 

„Du zählst jetzt aber nicht jedes Word, oder?“

 

„Acht. Und nein.“, ärgerte er sie. „Also?“

 

„Also.“, wiederholte sie das Wort. „Was genau war das gestern? Und ich meine nicht deine eingeschnappte Art, die kann ich mir erklären. Nein, ich meine diese Drohung Garrett gegenüber. Mir ist klar, dass er nicht einfach ist, doch du machst dich fast von Anfang an zur Zielscheibe. Da darfst du dich nicht wundern, dass er sich auf dich einschiesst und das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn zu bedrohen.“

 

„Ich weiss. Doch gestern war mir alles zu viel.“, gestand Eduardo. „Nach dem wir das Center verlassen hatten, hat er mich wieder aufgezogen und irgendetwas in mir brach.“

 

„Etwas brach?“, fragte Janine nach, als Eduardo nicht weitersprach.

 

„Ja.“ Er zuckte mir den Schultern, was er sofort wieder spürte. Er hasste es so verwundbar zu sein. „Ich habe bis heute das Gefühl, ich gehöre nicht hierher. Nicht in dieses Team. Ich kann euch nicht mal als Freunde sehen und das ist euch gegenüber nicht gerecht.“

 

Janine war erstaunt über diese Ehrlichkeit. Egon und sie dachten eigentlich, dass sie länger brauchten, um den Grund zu erfahren, was genau der Auslöser zu der Eskalation zwischen Eduardo und Garrett war.

Auch das Geständnis, dass er sie nicht als Freunde sehen konnte, war überraschend. Sie dachte, die vier hätten eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis. Natürlich war es zwischen Eduardo und Kylie ab und an seltsam, doch sonst verstanden sie sich.

 

Obwohl, jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, erkannte sie, dass Garrett ihn wirklich fast immer aufzog und übertrumpfen musste. Natürlich war das für junge Männer in diesem Alter normal, trotzdem eine wirkliche Freundschaft war das nicht. Klar sie sassen gerne zusammen vor dem Fernseher und gamten zusammen, doch sie hatte noch nicht grossartig miterlebt, dass die zwei ausserhalb was zusammen gemacht hatten. Den Sport, den sie im Hinterhof betrieben, war auch nur ein Wettkampf.

Roland war halt der Technikspezialist bei ihnen und Eduardo konnte mit Ingenieurswesen nicht viel anfangen. Sie lernten zwar zusammen und Roland gab ihm sogar etwas Fahrunterricht, doch auch da stimmte die Chemie noch nicht ganz. Doch gerade dieser Fall hatte gezeigt, wie gut die beiden zusammengearbeitet hatten. Roland hatte ihr auf dem Hin- und Rückweg zu den Sharmas erzählt, was dem restlichen Tag geschehen war. Und Roland hatte gemerkt, wie Eduardo und er auf einmal gut miteinander arbeiten konnten.

Kylie war ein Spezialfall. Die beiden fanden sich attraktiv, Eduardo beschützte sich wirklich andauernd mit seinem Leben und die zwei konnten kappeln wie Geschwister, doch das ganze Hin und Her, machte es beiden nicht leicht auf irgendeine Basis zukommen.

Natürlich schweissten die Erlebnisse die vier zusammen und sie vertrauten einander, Janine konnte Eduardo verstehen, dass er sie nicht als seine Freunde sah. Sie selber hatte Jahre gebraucht, um die Jungs als Freunde zu sehen. Natürlich war es aufregend und sie hatten ihren Spass, doch es brauchte seine Zeit.

 

„Eduardo.“, begann sie ruhig. „Glaub mir, ich hab meine Zeit gebraucht, bis ich die Jungs als meine Freunde sehen konnte. Doch irgendwann war so.“

 

„Trotzdem ist es keine Art, jemanden zu bedrohen.“

 

„Das stimmt.“, gab sie ihm Recht. „Doch du hast wenigstens ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das relativiert es wieder. Ein wenig zumindest.“

 

„Du verbringst eindeutig sehr viel Zeit mit Egon.“, grinste Eduardo nun, als er ihre Erläuterung hörte.

 

„Ich weiss. Selbst meine Mutter hält es mir schon vor.“ Janine stöhnte innerlich auf, als sie sich an das Telefonat erinnerte. „Doch rede wenigstens mit Garrett. Ich glaube nämlich, dass er seit gestern eine andere Ansicht von dir hat. Na gut, die haben wir alle.“

 

„Ich werde es versuchen.“ Das reichte Janine schon als Antwort.

 

Sie wollte sich gerade erheben, als Eduardo sie zurückhielt. „Kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?“ Als Antwort nickte sie nur. „Sag Egon, er soll mich die nächsten Tage bitte nicht ausquetschen. Ich werde helfen, so gut ich kann, doch ich werde ihm keine persönlichen Fragen beantworten.“ Eduardo sprach mit eindringlicher Stimme. Ihm war klar, dass das Janine gegenüber nicht gerecht war.

 

„Warum?“

 

„Weil ich entscheide, wem ich was von mir sage. Und ehrlich gesagt, geht er mir alles zu wissenschaftlich an. Ich bin kein Studienobjekt.“, erklärte er.

 

„Und was ist mir?“

 

„Das weisst du selber genau.“ Eduardo konnte gar nicht anders als sie sanft anzublicken. „Du bist das Herz hier. Ohne dich würde der Laden gar nicht laufen. Dir kann ich vertrauen, dass du persönliche Sachen für dich behältst und einen nicht bedrängst.“

 

„Okay, ich sag’s ihm.“, willigte Janine ein, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass Eduardo niemanden etwas von sich erzählen würde, wenn er es nicht wollte. Daraufhin liess sie ihn allein auf dem Sofa und machte sich an ihre Arbeit.

 

 

*****

 

 

_**Mittwoch, 24. Dezember 1997** _

_**Geisterjägerzentrale, New York City, 17 Uhr** _

 

Janine begutachtete die Kochtöpfe vor ihr. Sie war so froh um Edaurdos Hilfe. Ohne ihn hätte sie das ganze Festmahl gar nicht hinbekommen. Immerhin hatte sie für acht satt für sechs Leute gekocht. Slimer liess sie aussen vor.

Die beiden Sharmas waren ihm Lauf der Woche mit zu dem Essen von Egon und ihr eingeladen wurden. Das hatte nicht nur damit zu tun, dass Vikram Eduardo regelmässig behandelte. Vater und Tochter verstanden sich einfach gut mit den Geisterjägern und hatten in der letzten Woche irgendwie andauernd miteinander zu tun.

Einerseits hatte Indira sie vor der Fanpost von Marcus Bane gewarnt, welche auch wirklich gekommen war, anderseits kannte sie einige gute Gewürzläden in der Umgebung. Wobei sie von Eduardo und Janine begleitet wurde.

Auch hatte der Hispano die Inderin auf ihren Weihnachtseinkauf begleitet, wobei das wohl das Einzige Date dieser Art geblieben war. Die beiden hatten zwar eine passende Chemie und doch, war der Funke nicht übergesprungen. Trotzdem hatten die beiden Sharmas zugesagt, worüber Janine einfach nur froh war.

 

Dazwischen hatten Eduardo und Garrett anscheinend miteinander gesprochen. Denn eines Mittags kamen beide zusammen an und hatten nur geschwiegen. Als es Janine und Kylie zu bunt wurde, hatten sie die beiden gefragt was los gewesen sei. Daraufhin hatten die beiden sich angestarrt, gegrinst und nur gemeint, sie zwei wären zwei ganz tolle Typen.

 

Auch wenn sie es nicht verstand, die zwei jungen Männer taten es. Daher konnte sie einen Disput von der Liste streichen. Der nächste war komplizierter und würde wohl etwas länger dauern. Auch wenn Kylie sich bei Eduardo entschuldigt hatte, so nahm er es nur mit einem Nicken war.

 

Mittlerweile waren die Geisterjäger von einem letzten Anruf zurückgekehrt. Ein Leuchtwesen hatte für einen Stromausfall im Rockefeller Center gesorgt und so fast eine der Hauptattraktion New Yorks zur Weihnachtszeit lahmgelegt. Kylie versorgte das Wesen in dem Aufbewahrungscontainer, während Roland und Garrett die Gerätschaft unterbrachte.

 

Egon und Eduardo übernahmen den neuen runden Tisch, denn Janine doch schon dieses Jahr gekauft hatte. Er war eindeutig praktischer als der alte rechteckige.

Janine wollte gerade die Jungs dazu bewegen doch die Töpfe auf den Tisch zu stellen, als sie stockte. Die drei Geisterjäger kamen nicht allein mit dem Lift hoch. Vikram und Indira waren beide schon da und hatten indisches Süssgebäck dabei. Indira folgte Janine gleich in die Küche, wobei sie vorher noch Eduardo freudig umarmte.

 

„Womit habe ich das denn verdient?“, fragte dieser perplex.

 

Sie strahlte ihn nur an und nickte, daraufhin küsste er ihr die Stirn ohne das Bindi zu treffen. Als er sie entliess und sah er die fragenden Blicke der anderen und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

 

„Ich danke dir.“ Mehr brauchte Vikram nicht zu sagen, damit Eduardo verstand und ihm lächelnd in die Küche folgte, aus der er umgehend wieder rausgeschickt wurde. „Das Essen ist fertig, die beiden Frauen richten noch den Nachtisch und du versuchst erst gar nicht etwas zu heben, comprende?“ Vikrams Stimme war mehr als deutlich und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

 

„Haan.“, gab Eduardo nur zurück und hielt dem strengen Blick Vikrams stand.

 

„Vater!“ Dem Aufruf folgend, entliess Vikram Eduardo, sah jedoch das fast schon spöttische Hochziehen von dessen linker Augenbraue. „Lass deinen Worten Taten folgen und hilf uns mit den Töpfen.“ Indira wusste, wie sie mit ihrem Vater umgehen musste, vor allem wen er seinen Beschützerinstinkt freien Lauf liess, wie sie es ihr Mutter immer genannt hatte. Auch wenn es sie schon etwas irritierte, wie bestimmt er mit Eduardo umging. Wenigstens gab dieser ihm Paroli.

 

Vikram tat wie ihm geheissen. Zusammen mit Egon und Roland brachte er die grossen Speisen, gefolgt von Janine und Indira mit den Beilagen.

 

Im Nachhinein war es ein wunderbares Fest für alle, selbst Slimer kam nicht zu kurz. Kurz nach Mitternacht stand Janine mit Egon noch in der Küche und weichten alles ein.

Dabei liess Janine den Abend Revue passieren. Gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr hatten sich Vikram und Indira Sharma verabschiedet und dabei Eduardo gleich mitgenommen. Vikram wollte sicherstellen, dass der Hispano sich nicht überanstrengte, worauf Eduardo dem Guru nur einen bösen Blick zuwarf, doch mitging. Er war froh wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wände zurückzukehren.

 

Wenig später verabschiedeten sich auch die drei übrigen und liessen Janine mit Egon und Slimer zurück. Kylie und Garrett hatten sich bereiterklärt in Bereitschaft zu bleiben, falls ein Notfall aufkam.

 

Und so kam es, dass Janine endlich ihr erstes Weihnachten seit Jahren zusammen mit Egon feiern konnte und es genossen hatte. Die nächste Geisterkatastrophe liess bis kurz nach Neujahr auf sich warten.

**Author's Note:**

> Eduardo ist vielleicht etwas OOC, doch ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass Eduardo nicht der ist, für den er sich ausgibt bzw. seine wahres Gesicht verbirgt. Ich meine, er ist im College und weiss angeblich nicht, was ein Tentakel ist (S01E38). Dann zeigt er sich in den ersten Folgen von einer ernsten Seite, die in den nächsten Folgen nicht mehr gezeigt wurde und er wird immer mehr ins lächerliche gezogen.  
> Auch die ganze Beziehung zwischen Kylie und Eduardo war zwar am Anfang süss und nett, doch ich bin daraus gewachsen und sehe sie nach all den Jahren anders, ohne wirkliches Potential.


End file.
